The Trouble with Fathers'
by Floss
Summary: Sequel to The Trouble with Quidditch Players. It's ten years later, and a lot has changed. Even more is set to change in the lives of Oliver, Kate, Ayla, and Marcus. New jobs, new loves, new losses.
1. Chapter one

**Hey! So here's the official Sequel in the Trouble series. As usual I am not JKR, I don't imagine for a second that I ever could be. This is just something that popped into my head over a year ago and grew, and can I add nearly took over my life.**

**There's some swearing in this chapter, and there'll no doubt be more. So you have been warned. And yes I'm aware it's dialogue heavy, I'm an English Language student! I'm interested in what people say and why...**

Chapter one.

"Olly, I don't think you love me anymore." Kate wailed, tears running down her already puffy face.

"Anymore? How many times do I have to tell you? I never loved you. It wasn't real. I was drugged."

"It felt real to me." she sobbed. "And if you've never loved me why have you stayed with me all these years?"

"Why do you think? Do you know how much of a fool you've made me into? Do you honestly think I can turn round now and admit what's happened?"

"But why stay with me? You could have left years ago and you didn't. Some part of you must love me."

"You really are stupid! I don't love you, I never have! I never will love you. I would have left the minute the twins told me what you did. But you told me you were pregnant. And I believed you! I didn't stay because of love. I stayed because I felt obligated. Because I thought I had to. And that was all a lie. You made a fool out of me."

"I didn't intend to-"

"That's exactly what you did. Everything you did was deliberate. You planned it. And now you expect me to turn around and tell everyone the truth. I'll be a laughing stock after all the articles that have been printed about us."

"Why do you have to tell the truth? Why do you have to leave?"

"Have you listened to a word I've said? I can't tell the truth. Do you know what people will say if I told them you drugged me? That everything I've said has been a complete lie to keep up the pretence? That I stayed for the first year because you said you were pregnant.

"I stayed despite the fact that you didn't put on an ounce of weight in all that time. Because I believed you when you said you were using a spell to keep you bump hidden, because you didn't like the attention!"

"I apologised for that."

"And then, when the papers found out that you were 'pregnant', you lied again. You told them you'd lost the baby, and how upset we both were! So I couldn't leave you the following year without looking like a complete bastard. And all the while you're telling that bint at the Prophet how supportive I am. So she prints all that!

"All you do is lie. Lie, lie, lie. And you know what? Each lie lands me with another year of putting up with you! Because you lie so well I've lost what should have been the best years of my life!"

"I didn't ask you to quit Quidditch!"

"Too right you didn't ask. 'Olly can't cope with the pressure of fame anymore, he's taking some time off to be with me' those were your words remember?

"I didn't even discuss it with my coach. I got dropped because I became unreliable, because I entertained the media, and made unreasonable requests. Requests that were all made on my behalf by you!"

"I was just trying to make life easier for you. You seemed so stressed. I'm sorry" she sobbed. "I love you."

"Shut up! You don't love me; you just wanted to own me. Well you've got me now, and we're stuck 'til one of us is unfaithful. And it won't be me. I'm not going to be the bad guy in this. You got me into this hell so you can get me out again."

"But Olly, I'd never cheat on you!"

"Then just say you did. Lie. I'm sure it'll come quite naturally once you get started."

"I can't!"

"Why the fuck not?"

He stood at last, pushing away from the candle-lit table.

"Oh let me guess. Because you love me?" he said, mocking her.

"I do. But it's not just that. Daddy's signed the business over to you. As an anniversary gift to us. Ten years Olly. We've been together ten years. Doesn't time fly when-"

"If you say when you're having fun or anything remotely stupid like that I swear to Merlin I won't be able to control myself."

"It's still something to celebrate though. Most people don't last this long."

"Most people aren't living a lie either." he said quietly.

Kate stood up from the small table. It had been arranged to hold the special celebratory meal she had prepared, in the hope that a little romance might lighten Oliver's mood. She rounded it and stood behind her husband. Hesitating at first, she slowly put her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulders.

"I think we could really make this work if we tried Ol'. I love you. I know you could learn to love me. You must feel something, something small at least to have stayed with me this long. So let's try yeah?"

He pulled away, saying nothing. He didn't love her. He could barely tolerate her at times. There were moments when it was all he could do to keep his hands from wrapping around her throat. On a bad day he hated her, on a good one he could pretend they were just two friends living together. Occasionally he wished her dead. She had ruined his life. Everything he had ever felt a passion for had been destroyed with a few words from her mouth.

Kate didn't acknowledge any of this. In her mind she was convinced that Oliver felt deeply for her. He was just one of those men who couldn't admit his feelings. A man who felt it easier to lash out with harsh, cruel words, than admit how much he cared.

Because, to her, that was the real reason he stayed. Not through shame or guilt. But because deep down, though he'd never admit it, Oliver cared. The anger that appeared to flare up constantly was just the manifestation of his passion for her. He loved her, though he never said it. The accusations and insults were an expression of his insecurity. He couldn't have her leave him and so he'd shout and swear, make her feel inadequate, unworthy of another. Threatening her and calling her a liar was just his way of clinging on more tightly to her.

What she had done all those years ago had been foolish. She'd readily admit that. It had brought her true love within her reach though. To her mind they were kindred spirits, soul mates. If you asked her she would say that their love was written in the stars.

A more accurate description would be that it was written in sand. At the best of times a race and a struggle before the tide came in, which it inevitably did. It flowed in and washed away the words, leaving nothing but a faint imprint of what had been, waiting for the tide to roll in once more and erase it completely.

The love they had experienced was barely semi-permanent. A fact which neither would agree to. He would say it wasn't even love. She would of course say the opposite. To her it was the love of grand dimensions, always and forever. To him it was a never ending nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

He was married to a woman he could never so much as care for. And another man was raising his only son. His 'wife' could never have children. She was neither the woman of his dreams nor the mother of his child.

* * *

Ok so that's the first chapter out of the way. I'll be honest right now I haven't got that many written, but I will have soon enough. I'm just posting this now to gage reactions, and because I was bored the other night and needed something for my fingers to do other than writing essays.

I'm not sure when I'll be posting more, I'm in the middle of an essay about the features of Middle English (thrilling trust me), then I have another huge essay and four exams to write before I'm free from the hell that is higher education. So when I've finished University you'll get more posts. Sound fair? I'm finishing on the 6th June, in case anyone was wondering.

Oh yeah and I love reviews from all my lovely readers, old and, hopefully, new!


	2. Chapter two

**Because I couldn't really make you wait until June 6th, and the revision (for tomorrow aaaaghhh!!) isn't going all that well. General kind of over view chapter, but I figure it's better than silence.**

Chapter two.

"Is he up yet?"

"No hun, not yet."

"Go wake him up!"

"Marcus if you want him to get up, you do it."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am. But you know as well as I do how much Jake likes his sleep."

"Yeah and he's a moody little git in the morning."

"I wonder where he gets that from?"

"You."

"Shut up! He gets it from you!"

"Shh!"

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think he moved, listen."

"I can't hear anything."

"There. You hear that? He's up! He's going to the bathroom. Come on, we have to beat him back to his room."

"Why?"

"So he can open his letter!"

"You know you're the biggest kid in this family."

"Yup. Come on!"

Marcus grabbed Ayla's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. They had long since moved from Marcus's comfortable home in London. In the past ten years their little family had grown. They had married a year after Jacob had been born, and had moved home shortly after. Both were tired of the press following them, neither particularly understood the interest. As far as they could see they were not special, or in fact interesting. They also decided to raise their little boy away from the hustle and bustle of London life. Marcus chose a house just outside of Brighton. The Flint family home was now located on Half Moon Lane. Ayla had fallen in love with the place, shortly after reading the address, it couldn't be more perfect.

The house itself had been made their own. It was larger than their previous home, so much so that there was extra should family or friends wish to visit. Each summer Sarah and Melvin, along with little Geraldine and their other new addition of baby Saskia, would come to spend days on end at the beach, or roaming round the local muggle castles.

There was still plenty of room to spare even after Ayla had given birth to twins. Both parents were shocked and delighted at the news, though it did take some adjusting to.

"Two babies?"

"Twins, two."

"That's fantastic!"

"It's scary."

"It's amazing."

"It's your fault, twins don't run in my family."

"Good strong Flint genes. Two more little Flints."

"Two children."

"I can't believe it."

"We barely managed with one. Two's going to be twice as hard."

"Twice as fun."

"Twice the nappies."

"We'll send them to Kate again." Marcus said, waving his hand dismissively.

But the couple coped quite well, all things considered. Ayla's pregnancy went along without any complications. Jacob by that time aged four, was excited about the little brothers or sisters growing in his mummy's tummy. Ayla gave birth on July third, during a heat wave. She was exhausted, and uncomfortable from the very start of summer. Not that you could really call it summer to begin with, a week of sunshine in April shortly followed by two months of rain and damp weather, before the sun reappeared and put in a consistent appearance for the rest of the season. It was a relief when she finally gave birth, first came Edie, followed a minute later by her sister Rae.

Marcus had been beside himself, gazing adoringly at his:

"Two beautiful baby girls. The most beautiful girls in the world. My daughters."

While Marcus and Ayla waited patiently for ten year old Jake to come back from the bathroom the twins slept peacefully in the neighbouring room. Both were completely unaware of their father's soon to be explosive excitement.

"Why you in my room?" Jake asked as he walked into his bedroom, yawning and scratching his head.

"You've had a letter." Ayla explained.

"From who? Granny?"

"Open it and see!" Marcus urged.

"It's just a letter. Why you so excited?"

"Open it love, before your father bursts a blood vessel."

"Dear Mr Flint, you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Course not. This is where you're father and I went to school. And now it's your turn."

"You'll love it mate, trust us."

"Come on guys, it's the middle of July you're a bit late for April fools.

"Jake love, you're a wizard. You're dad's a wizard, and I'm a witch. The whole family, we're all magic. It's in our blood."

"Even Edie and Rae?"

"Probably. Almost definitely."

"How come I didn't know?"

"Well we didn't want to freak you out. We wanted you to have a normal childhood."

"So you knew?"

"Yup, knew it from the day you were born mate." Marcus said, bouncing on the bed.

"Is that why I was home schooled?"

"Well yeah. We didn't want to risk you turning your school mates into toads."

"So this is cool?"

"Very cool mate!"

"I'm a wizard?" Jake said, looking slightly less than impressed with the title.

"Yup." Ayla said, smiling.

"So what will they do to me at this school?"

"Teach you."

"What though? How to pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"Well all sorts. Charms, transfiguration." Ayla started.

"Flying!" Marcus interrupted.

"No way!"

"Yeah. It's the best mate. You'll learn to play Quidditch too."

"What?"

"It's our sport. It's the best. You'll love it I promise. I play professionally."

"Wow."

"I'll leave you two to it. We'll get your books later."

Ayla left her boys, and went to wake up her girls. The two were still fast asleep in their twin beds, both had the covers clutched tightly under their chins.

"Edie, Rae time to get up."

"Noooooooo."

"Five more minutes."

"You're brother's got some good news. He's going to the same school me and your dad went to."

"He's not going to be here during the day any more?" Edie said, throwing the covers off and sitting up.

"Actually he's going away to school."

"What do you mean?" Rae asked.

"He won't be here at all?" asked Edie.

"Well he'll be back for the holidays, but yes Edie you're right."

"But I don't want him to go!" Rae wailed as tears began to creep down her face.

"Mum?"

"Yes Edie?"

"Can I have his room?"

* * *

**That'll tide you over 'til the 6th right? xx**


	3. Chapter three

**Hello my darlings, I'm back as promised. I'm a little late I know, but I'm sure you'll forgive me for wanting to celebrate that fact that I'm no longer in full time education and have finally finished university. Go me! Let's just hope I've passed. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter three.

"Well Mr. Wood, your resume is obviously very impressive. I worry you may be over qualified for the job. But you are our only applicant, welcome to Hogwarts teaching staff."

"Thank you Headmistress."

Oliver left his former school with something of a spring in his step. He had a job. An escape from his wife. He was happier than he had been in a very long time. It was a new beginning, a fresh start away from home and all its complications.

The wind whipped the trees around him, and rippled across the surface of the lake. It was perfect weather for flying. He couldn't wait to get up there again. It felt like a lifetime since he had played on the school pitch. His school broom was still locked away in the shed at the bottom of the garden, along with those he had favoured during his career.

Soon he would be teaching, and flying the grounds again. Life had finally turned around for the better. With his new zest for life he decided to delay his return home. He headed down the well trod path into Hogsmeade, the idea of scoping out his old stomping ground appealed to him greatly. He'd start with a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and see where memory lane led him next. This day was his, he was going to enjoy it for as long as possible.

Ayla sat in the kitchen, trying to calm her youngest daughter. The news that Rae's beloved older brother was going away to school had hit her hard. Rae was the baby of the family and as Ayla's own mother often said, she was the heart of it too. Rae was a big softie compared to her more independent twin. Being so preoccupied Ayla missed the knock at the back door.

"Anyone in?" Sarah asked, popping her head around the door.

"Hey Sar' come in. look honey it's Aunty Sarah, aren't you going to give her a smile?" Ayla asked the sniffing seven year old on her lap.

Rae shook her head and sniffed dramatically.

"Aw pumpkin, what's wrong?"

Rae continued to cry in silence, sticking her bottom lip out for added effect.

"Jake got his letter today." Ayla explained, smoothing her daughter's curls.

"Oh but that's great news!" Sarah exclaimed.

"No it's not." Rae wailed once more, fresh tears dampening her face.

Sarah knelt in front of the small girl and brushed her tears away.

"Oh but it is pumpkin. Your brother's going to the best school there is. It's where your mum and me became friends. He'll have so much fun." she said gently.

"But he'll be all alone."

"Is that why you're upset darling?" Ayla asked, her daughter nodded solemnly in reply.

"Of course he won't be alone! Gerry's there, and your cousin Owain. They'll look after him and show him the ropes."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"He'll be ok?"

"Sweetheart, Gerry and Owain have been there a whole year already and they're just fine."

"Promise?"

"Cross our hearts." Sarah said with a grin.

"Ok then."

"Right young lady, I want you to do me a special favour, go tell your dad and Jake that it's time for breakfast."

"Ok mummy."

As Rae left the room Sarah leaned in and whispered:

"So Jakey got his letter! That's great, I bet you're pleased. How's Marcus?"

"You know Marcus Sar', he's the biggest kid of all. He wanted to wake Jake up as soon as he saw the owl."

"Typical. So are you going to tell the girls about Hogwarts? I mean it'll make it easier for them to understand."

"I guess. But we kept it from Jake. It seems unfair to tell them now" Ayla said as she got up to put the kettle on. "Fancy a cuppa?"

"No thanks love, I shouldn't really stop. I just wanted to make sure Jake had his letter. We're off to Melvin's mums today. She wants to give Gerry some of her old spell books. Like they'll be of any use now."

"Sounds like a fun time."

"Tell me about it. Look talk to Jake, I'm sure he'll understand. He dotes on the twins, I reckon he'll want them to know."

"When did you tell Saskia?" Ayla asked.

"When Gerry got her letter. It made the whole thing easier. If anything it brought them closer together."

"Ok I'll give it a go. Oh when are you going to get Gerry's new books?"

"Day after tomorrow probably, you?"

"I don't know. If Jake wants to go today I guess I can hardly say no. We've kept it from him for so long."

"Don't feel guilty about it Ayla. It was for his own good after all."

"Yeah, you're right. Well I'll let you know how it goes."

"Ok, see you soon hopefully."

"Definitely. Bye!"

"Bye, Sar'"

And with a pop Ayla's closest friend was gone. She wasn't alone for long however, her family soon joined her for breakfast.

"Where's Aunty Sar'?" Edie asked as she plonked herself down at the table. "I wanted to say hello."

"She couldn't stay sorry sweetie." Ayla said.

Edie got up and ran to the front door.

"Hey where are you going young lady?" Marcus called, as she narrowly missed knocking the table over.

"I want to see if I can still see her!" Edie called from the door. "Damn she's gone."

"Language Edie. Watch it!"

"Sorry Dad. Hey, there's a really old lady out here."

"Sure it's not Sarah?" Marcus muttered grinning.

"You better watch it mister." Ayla said, smacking her husbands shoulder.

"You never used to hit me before we married you know."

"Mum, come look!"

"You never gave me a chance. But now you're older, you're reflexes aren't as good!" Ayla said, as darted from the room. "Coming sweetie."

Marcus jumped up to follow. Edie was standing in the doorway, watching the woman walk down the lane. There were only five houses on their street, and she was drawing level with their own.

"I don't believe it." Marcus whispered.

"What Dad? What don't you believe?"

"It's McGonagall." Ayla said in an equally hushed voice, finishing her husband's sentence.

Sure enough the couple's former Transfiguration professor stopped at their gate.

"Well I didn't expect to meet you two here." she said warmly. "But it's a nice surprise."

"You mean you're not here about Jake?" Ayla asked.

"Actually no. I'm here to talk to your neighbour. Seems your son's not the only one on this lane going to Hogwarts this September."

* * *

**A/N not sure if I've mentioned this but in the intervening time Sarah's had another daughter, if you hadn't guessed she'd called Saksia. And anything you don't understand will be made clear in the fullness of time mysterious grin**


	4. Chapter four

**It's celebration time people! I got my results today and I got a 2.2 which is good, and what I was aiming for and quite unbelievable because I really should have done more revision but anywho, yaaaaaaaaaay!.**

**This is for Karen, a fellow KT fan. Hope my punctuation's better in this one hun ; )**

Chapter four.

Karen Tunstall was still in bed when the doorbell rang. She pulled the duvet closer and stuck her head under the pillow. It was her last day in England, and that bed. She didn't intend on getting up for anyone just yet.

The doorbell rang again, followed by the thump, thump of someone bashing the old brass door knocker.

"For crying out loud." her voice was muffled under the two pillows she had clutched to her head. "I won't get up." she said to herself. "I won't."

The noise stopped and Karen relaxed once more. She pulled her head from under the pillows and loosened her grip on the duvet. Her eyes still closed, she decided to go back to sleep. It was probably wasteful, to sleep her last few hours here away, but for the moment the idea of moving was far from her mind.

She had been in Sussex for six months. She was not a native, but a Canadian on an extended holiday. It was supposed to have been a working holiday, but very little work had come her way. She had tried, she had gone to endless interviews, but nothing ever came of them. Tonight she would be leaving English shores for home. She didn't want to leave, but it was time. The holiday had been nice while it had lasted.

She rolled over, realising too late that she hadn't closed the curtains the night before. The light streamed in, making her eyelids glow a pinkish orange. She groaned. Now she'd have to get up.

There was a soft noise coming from outside, Karen opened one eye and squinted out the window. A grey tabby, with a severe expression was battling the window with its tail and front paw.

"Aw puss, go away. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" Karen said, her voice cracking after hours of sleep.

The tabby continued to pat her window, now mewling its annoyance also.

"Ok, ok I'll get up. I don't know why you want to come in here." she said, opening the window. "There's not a crumb of cat food about."

The cat climbed awkwardly over the window frame. It was quite old and seemed stiff at the joints.

"I can assure you I'm not after cat food. What I want is a word, if you please." said the woman who had taken the place of the cat.

"Professor McGoo-"

"McGonagall."

"That's what I was going to say."

The older woman raised one eyebrow and walked to the door, her heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floor.

"I'll go make a cup of tea, while you get dressed. Then we'll talk."

"Right oh!" Karen said, flopping back down on the bed. "What the bloody hell does she want?" she muttered to herself.

The week before, Karen had made the trip up to Hogwarts. While the person she was going to meet assumed she was there for an interview, all Karen wanted was to check out Britain's only wizarding school. That was how she had met Minerva McGonagall. From Karen's point of view the interview hadn't gone well. She hadn't really expected it to. She wasn't there for the job; she assumed that McGoogle or whatever her name was, was there to tell her that her application had been unsuccessful. What was wrong with a good old fashioned rejection letter?

She threw on a pair of jeans and a hooded jumped before descending the stairs for the customary, "I'm sorry but-" conversation.

McGoogle, as Karen had resolved to call her, was sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. She looked very out of place, so old among the modern decorated kitchen. She was sipping from a teacup and held a matching saucer in her other hand. Karen could only assume these had been conjured, she knew for a fact that the house she had been renting only contained mugs.

"Well Miss Tunstall."

"Please call me Karen. I only get called Miss Tunstall when my mom's angry with me."

"Karen. I must say you made quite an impression in your interview."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but do we have to do the nice thing? Couldn't you just tell me that I don't have the job and leave it at that?"

"Well you see that leaves us with a problem Miss, sorry, Karen. You see, I'm here to offer you the job."

"I'm sorry, you're doing what now?"

"We, that is to say I, were very impressed. You seemed so interested with the school and its history. Of course you were also the most qualified applicant. We would be more that happy to offer you the job."

"You're serious?"

"Always. I've waited a long time to find the person I feel is most suitable to take over my old post as Transfiguration professor. Now I've found you, and I shan't take no for an answer. So what do you say?"

"Thank you. Really, but I'm going home today. I'm sorry, I can't take it."

"Do you have a job waiting for you at home? A husband and children?"

"No."

"Do you have a life limiting illness?"

"No. I didn't come for the job. I just wanted to see the school. I think I've wasted you're time and I'm truly sorry for that."

"If you have no essential reason for returning home why not take the job? You are obviously passionate about the subject, and teaching."

"I've never taught anyone before. How do you know I'll be any good?"

"I just know. Take the job Miss Tunstall, you won't regret it I promise you. If you're worried about applying to the Ministry for permission to work here you needn't. I have all the necessary forms with me. All you have to do is sign them, I'll pop them back to the Ministry on my way home."

"You seem to think I'm going to say yes?"

"You remind me of myself. I couldn't think of anyone more suitable for the job. Say yes."

"Ok then. Thank you. This is crazy, but thank you."

"As I said, you won't regret it. If you have any questions I'm quite easy to contact. And if I'm unavailable there's always the Flint's at number three. Marcus and Ayla are former students of mine"

"Right. Thank you again, I didn't really want to leave."

* * *

More soon, as I'm no longer a lazy student :)


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five. 

"So who do you think she's going to see?" Marcus asked, trying to watch McGonagall as the rounded the corner.

"I dunno, it's not next door, obviously. Must be number five." Ayla said thoughtfully.

"But there's no one in number five mum. It's just a holiday home." Edie piped up.

"Yeah, but I'm sure someone was renting it for the start of the season." Ayla said, walking back to the kitchen. She was closely followed by Marcus and Edie.

"What's up Mum?" Jake asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We just saw one of our old teachers." Marcus explained. "Hey you think she's still teaching?"

"I don't know. Wasn't she Headmistress, after Dumbledore...you know."

"What's that got to do with the end house?" Rae asked, now interested in the confusing conversation.

"Well it looked like McGonagall, Professor McGonagall to you mind Jake if she's your teacher, you be sure to show her respect. Anyway it looked like she was going to talk to someone else on the street. But I would have sworn they're all muggles round here." Marcus said, in his mind he was picturing his neighbours, trying to figure out if any of them could have magical blood.

"Maybe it's that nice Canadian lady?" Rae suggested.

"What Canadian lady?" Marcus and Ayla asked together.

"I've seen her in the lane sometimes, when I'm riding my bike."

"I thought I told you not to speak to strangers." Marcus started.

"She spoke to me first. Besides I didn't say much. And I didn't take any sweets or anything from her. Or go in her house!"

"Ok sweetie, why don't you and your sister go eat breakfast in the front room?" Ayla said, trying to avoid an argument. Rae might have been the baby of the family but she had all her father's talents for arguing.

"Did I do something wrong? I stuck to the rules."

"No princess," Marcus soothed. "Just be careful when you're playing in the lane."

"I'm always careful Daddy."

The two girls left the room, leaving their parents and older brother sitting at the table.

"Jake I want to ask you something." Ayla said, once the girls were out of hearing range.

"Am I in trouble then?" he interrupted.

"No, why would you say that mate?"

"Well mum sent the twins in the other room, usually means I did something wrong."

"No it's not that. I just wanted to know if you'd mind us telling the girls about Hogwarts? I think they'd be happier if they knew exactly where you're going."

"Yeah, ok."

"Aw my baby, you're such a little star!"

"I know mum." Jake said, grinning as he took a bite of toast.

"So when are we going to Diagon alley?" Marcus asked, excitement lining his face once more.

"Up to you Jakey." Ayla said.

"When are we going where?"

"To get your books." Marcus explained. "It's a street in muggle London that's full of wizarding shops."

"And a muggle is a?"

"It's what we call non-magical people."

"Right. Why?"

"You know I'm not really sure."

"They can't see it, muggles. The shop I mean." Marcus said, interrupting once more.

"It's invisible?"

"Well it's hidden and the entrance, they just don't notice it. Just walk right by as if there's nothing worth paying attention to."

"Ok mum, dad you're spinning me out here."

"How about we try to explain it all today, and then get your books tomorrow?" Ayla suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Dad are you pouting?"

"No."

"Seriously Marcus you're such a child at times." Ayla said, shaking her head.

"I just wanted to go today. Get him his books, his owl, his first broom!"

"I have to clean? At school? What a gip!"

"Nah mate, brooms are for flying on. Not sweeping up."

"Now I know you're pulling my leg. Next you'll be telling me the rug in front of the fireplace is a flying carpet."

"No, but the old one was. We had to get rid of it when you flew out the window on your third birthday." Ayla said, grinning.

"I did what? I don't remember that."

"You were only titchy mate. You should have seen the look on Granny Bev's face!"

Jake's face turned white at the thought of himself as a toddler, flying through open windows on a magic carpet.

"Don't worry sweetie, you didn't get far. Just out into the garden."

"Ok then"

"Look, you go get dressed and me and your dad will try and sort out everything we have to tell you. And you can think of anything you want to ask us."

"And we'll fill your sisters' in on the basics. Only what you already know, then they can ask questions too."

"Yeah, that ok mate?"

"Fine by me." Jake said, getting up and leaving the room.

"So how do we tell the twins?" Ayla asked.

"Just tell them I guess. Come right out with it. Girls, come here." he shouted.

"Dad, we're watching TV." Edie said, as she stomped into the kitchen, closely followed by Rae.

"This is better than TV." Ayla said as the two girls sat down at the table.

"You remember when you thought you saw fairies down the bottom of the garden Rae?"

"Yeah, and Edie said I was being stupid."

"Well you were, fairies don't exist!"

"Yes they do. And pixies, and unicorns and a whole lot more besides." Marcus interrupted.

"No way!"

"You're pulling our legs." Edie said, imitating her brother perfectly.

"Nope, it's true."

"Honest girls. See the school your mum and me went to, the one Jake is going to, is a magic school. For witches and wizards."

"And your brother's going there to learn how to be a wizard."

"And in a few years you'll go there too."

"Rae, I think mum and dad have lost it."

"Really squeally mum? There's fairies and magic and all sorts?"

"Yup!"

"Prove it."

"We'll wait for your brother to come down first."


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six. 

"Jake! Get down here quick, mum and dad have gone loopy. They think they can do magic!" Edie shouted from the bottom of the stairs, her sister held forcefully by her side.

"Stop shouting Edie, you're brother's getting dressed and then he'll be down. In fact I think you pair should do the same. And run a flannel over you're mucky faces, you've got jam all over you." Ayla said. "That means you too Rae."

"Yes mum." they chorused, taking the stairs arm in arm.

Ayla walked back to the kitchen, where Marcus was waiting with an ecstatic grin stretching his face.

"You know this is one of the best days of my life?" he asked.

"Better than playing in the World Cup?"

"Yup."

"Better than our wedding day? Jake and the twins being born?"

"Hmm comes a close third I'll admit. But it's in the top five. It's like we're even more of a family now."

"We've always been a family." Ayla said, clearing the breakfast things away.

"I know." Marcus replied as he pulled her into his lap. "But now, well it's all complete." He took the crockery from her hands and placed it back on the table.

"Yeah I guess." Ayla said sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's going to change. Jake's gonna go off to school. Edie's already eying up his room. And in a few years the twins will join him and we'll be alone."

"Best get started on some more kids then eh?"

"Is that all you can think about?"

"You and our family? Yeah it is. Don't you want any more kids?"

"I think three's enough, for now. They aren't even teenagers yet. We've got that to look forward to."

"And eventually we'll have grandchildren." Marcus added.

"Oh Merlin, when we're old and grey!"

"Well darling I don't like to say this but you've already got some grey hairs coming through love."

"Oi! I do not."

"Only two, I call 'em Fred and Ginger."

"You're crazy."

"Finally someone agrees! Mum, I'll help you take care of dad. Don't worry." Edie said, resuming her seat at the table. "So, about this magic?"

"When your brother and sister come down." Marcus said.

Ayla got up and walked over to her daughter. She tucked Edie's wavy brown hair behind her ears, running her fingers through the length of it.

"You sure you washed your face young lady? And brushed your hair? I feel some knots."

"It's always knotty mum. And of course I washed my face I'm not an animal."

"Mmm."

"Come on, come on. We've got loads to tell you." Marcus called as he heard Jake and Rae coming down the stairs.

The two took their seats also, there was a very Marcus like gleam in Rae's eyes.

"Ok well Hogwarts was founded by two wizards and two witches-" Ayla started.

"I thought you were going to show us some magic!" Rae burst out.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know." Rae squealed.

"Oh for crying out loud." Edie muttered.

"Something of that trans, transwhatjamacallit you said about earlier." Jake offered.

"Over to you darling, you were always better at Transfiguration than me."

"Ok, then you can apparate for them." Ayla replied with a mischievous grin.

"You're on."

Ayla spent the next twenty minutes changing objects around the kitchen into various animals and back again. The kettle became a rabbit, the toaster a tortoise. Neither parent could decide who's eyes were the widest. Finally Ayla moved to change the rabbit back into a kettle.

"Oh no mum, leave him. We don't drink that much tea anyway." Rae pleaded.

"I can't sweetie, look he's got steam coming out of his ears. Poor bunny."

"Oh alright."

"They're going to teach me that at school?" Jake asked, completely awestruck.

"And more." Marcus said. "Lets see there's Transfiguration, Charms, Athrimancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Divination, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures..."

"Quidditch?" Jake ventured.

"Yeah! Son I can't wait to see you on a broom, you'll love it."

"What's Quidditch?" Edie asked.

"Well it's a sport-"

"Boring! Mum tell me about Potions."

"No I want to hear about the Magical Creatures lesson."

The family talked well into the evening. By bedtime all three children were exhausted, and excited. The prospect of visiting a magical street the next day filled them all with a nervous energy. It seemed almost impossible to Ayla and Marcus that they would ever get their children to sleep. Eventually, after many threats, the house quietened down, and the couple collapsed on the sofa in the living room.

"Merlin that was a long day." Marcus croaked.

"Your voice sounds as sore as mine feels." Ayla said.

"Shh, no more talking. Just quiet. Until morning."

"Mmm sounds good to me."

They settled into silence, holding each other and listening to nothing more than their own breathing and heart beats. There was a knock at the door. It was so sudden and unexpected that the two jumped, shocked from their thoughts.

"Oh no. Silence. No talking, please no more talking." Marcus mumbled.

"I'll get it." Ayla said, pulling herself up from the sofa.

Marcus listen from where he sat. He could make out little of what was being said until:

"Sure come in. What did you want to know?"

"Oh Merlin." Marcus groaned clutching his face. "More talking, more questions!"

"Marcus, this is Karen. She's going to be Jake's Transfiguration professor." Ayla said, leading a petite woman into the room. Marcus stood and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"You too. McGonagall said you both went to Hogwarts. You don't mind me coming over do you? I know its late. But I feel like I might be in over my head. I only went to the interview so I could see the school. And now-"

"I don't envy you." Ayla said.

"I'm not sure what to tell you either. We've been free for years. Nearly two decades. Merlin now that that makes me feel old."

"Marcus likes to talk like it was a prison but it was and is a great place. He was so excited when Jake got his letter this morning."

"Aren't all schools like that? Hell, while you're there at least, but they're some of the best years of your life after you've left." Karen asked.

"That's Hogwarts." agreed Marcus.

"To a tee." Ayla added. "You'll want to be prepared though. I mean we went to school around the same time as Harry Potter, so something was always happening. But I can't imagine it's any different now."

"Yeah I'll bet there's some kids causing chaos there even now." Marcus added.

"Oh cheer me up why don't you?" Karen said, laughing.

"It's just that, well, with Dumbledore gone it's hard to imagine anyone else being able to control things so completely. Even when you thought the whole place was going to hell, he had his hands on the wheel. Steering us to safety."

The three became quiet, lost in their own thoughts. While Karen had never met the great Albus Dumbledore, she was not unaware of the affect he had had on the magical community.

"Do you think it's safe there?" she asked after a while.

"Hogwarts'll always be safe. It just depends on how you define safe." Ayla answered quietly.

* * *

**Ok first of all you have no idea how long I spent trying to figure out how to spell Athrimancy. That was the hardest part of this chapter!**

**And I also promise to be a bit more regular about posting. I'll try for at least once a week, hows that?**


	7. Chapter seven

**A little something for when you've finished DH : )**

Chapter seven.

Three up, two across, Ayla thought as she took a deep breath. This was it. Her son's first trip to Diagon alley. Her little boy was growing up. The bricks slowly moved, creating a gap in the once solid wall. She smiled in spite of herself at the twins awestruck gasps as the street opened up in front of them.

"Ok now I believe." whispered Edie.

"Took you long enough." Marcus said, patting his daughter's shoulder. "Now listen, don't even think about racing off and getting yourselves lost, stick with me and your mother."

"And don't touch anything. Especially if you don't know what it is and looks breakable or strange." added Ayla.

"Where're we going first?" Rae asked excitedly, pulling at her mother's sleeve.

The two adults glanced at each other. They had decided to bring the twins along despite the nagging feeling they both had that it would be an extremely bad idea. Both knew they were in for a day of "Look mum!" and "Dad can I have?". Looking down at Rae's wide eyes told Ayla that it was going to be a very long day, and this was only the beginning.

"Gringotts." she said decisively. She was the adult. She'd take control. She'd be in charge.

"Boring." muttered Edie.

"Well if you don't want money for an ice cream that's fine." Marcus sang.

Ayla immediately shot him a look, silently asking "Do you think seven years olds with a sugar rush and magic should mix?". He shrugged equally silently, his gesture saying "If it keeps them quiet, besides I didn't say when they'd get the ice cream." he added a grin.

"Sneaky." Ayla said.

"I know."

Ayla smiled. She and Marcus had become pros at speaking without words when little ears were around. With one look she knew exactly what he was thinking. The added bonus that came was that their children often had no idea what was going on.

"Who's sneaky?" Rae asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ayla answered, taking hold of her hand, as Marcus did the same with Edie.

"How come Jake doesn't have to hold hands?" Edie protested, trying to free herself from her father's grasp.

"Because Jake has to keep hold of his school supply list and get us to the right shops." Ayla said, ruffling her boy's hair.

"And he's older than you." Marcus added. "Head for the big white building mate. We'll be right behind you."

They set off down the street, Jake in front, his parents following, each keeping a hold of his sisters' who kept turning every which way, trying to take in every sight and sound. The crowd bustled around them, blocking glimpses of strange shop windows, before parting and revealing even stranger sights. Before long all five were mounting the steps to Gringotts. Marcus used his spare hand to fish the key to the family vault from his pocket.

Ayla threw him another look. She wasn't too keen on taking the girls down to the vault, more for her own well being than theirs. Marcus had been adamant that they all go.

"Come on." he had cajoled. "Don't you want to see their faces when we're in the cart? You can't miss that!"

Ayla had pointed out that her eyes would be shut tight anyway, so it didn't really matter if she was there or not.

They walked through the double doors and headed for the nearest available goblin.

"Vault two thousand seven hundred and ten please. We need to make a withdrawal." Marcus said grinning at Ayla. "You'll be fine." he whispered.

"We'd also like to set up another account, for our son." Ayla said, forcing calmness to wash over her.

"Very well, Haworth! Vault two, seven, one, zero please. And make it a family sized cart." the goblin called to a colleague.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked as they followed Haworth as he hobbled through another set of doors.

"You'll see." Marcus replied.

Ayla's eyes were closed before she had even sat down. Marcus put an arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I'll keep you safe." he whispered.

The cart whizzed off, pulling shrieks of fear and delight from the girls.

"Holy sh-" Jake exclaimed.

"Watch it!" his father interrupted.

When the cart pulled to a stop Ayla didn't trust her legs to get out. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes. Her girls were giggling and gasping for breath. Marcus and Jake were inside the vault.

"That was amazing mum!"

"Just like a rollercoaster."

"Yeah." Ayla agreed weakly.

"And we'd like to put uh, fifty Galleons into a separate account for our son." she heard Marcus say as he came out of the vault.

"When do we get our account mum?" Edie asked, jumping onto her mother's lap.

"When you go to Hogwarts."

"That's ages away!"

Ayla watched as the goblin tapped a stretch of wall next to their vault.

"Vault two, seven, one, zero b for Mister Jake Flint's use." he said.

"Thank you." Jake said nervously.

"My pleasure sir. If you'll board the cart I'll take you back up."

"Dad I want to go to Hogwarts!" Rae cried as her father got back into the cart.

"You'll be there soon enough. Don't worry." he replied.

"But we want to go now!" Edie whined.

"But you're not old enough!" Marcus said, mimicking his daughter's tone.

Ayla closed her eyes once more. She ignored the protests of her girls, the whirring of the cart wheels, and the sound of the wind whipping round her head, and concentrated on the fact that she'd soon be back on solid ground.

The fresh air of Diagon alley wrapped itself around Ayla and she felt the giddiness leave her head and legs.

"Robes first." she declared, stepping out into the sunlight.

Ayla realised that, in fairness to her girls, that day wasn't entirely as stimulating as it had promised to be. They sat quietly and watched as their brother was fitted for his school robes. They hung close and stuck to a silence they only reserved for the library in Flourish and Blotts. When it came to getting potion supplies they flat out refused to enter the apothecary, preferring to wait outside with their dad. The Magical Menagerie brought them out of themselves a little as they stared in open mouthed wonder at all the animals. Some of which were clearly baffling to them.

"It's a ball of fur!" Rae hissed about a pygmy puff. And even tried to convince their brother to get a cat. "To keep you company at school." Edie had said practically.

In Eeylops Owl Emporium they shuffled their feet and scrunched their noses. They were, at first, reluctant to let their brother get an owl, that was until the shop owner pointed out their various uses. "Get the brown one!" Edie had suggested helpfully, staring at a row of five owls of varying shades of the same colour.

At the door of Ollivander's the girls once more insisted that they wanted to stay outside.

"You won't want to miss your brother getting his wand." Marcus encouraged.

They sat, once more in hushed silence, as their brother waved wand after wand. Far from being bored by the continuous attempts the two sat side by side, both tensed for something incredible.

"This is the one." Ollivander said, coming once more from the back of the shop. "Try it. Birch, eleven inches, unicorn hair."

True to his word the wand shot out sparks of red and blue.

"Perfect." Ollivander said, smiling.

"Well that's you done young man." Marcus said as they left the shop.

"Can't I have a broom dad?"

"First years aren't allowed darling." Ayla said, before her husband could form a reply.

"Maybe for Christmas." Marcus whispered.

* * *

**I know, I missed my Thursday. I'm sorry. I got caught up in holiday excitement and DH coming out. For those of you who have read it already ( I managed it in 12 hours flat anyone beat me?) do you think things in this chapter are still relavent? Not that I'll really change it but there we go haha.**

**Anyway a week Monday I'm off to Southsea for the week, so I'll post two chapters this Thursday coming (hopefully) and then you won't have any 'til I get back.**

**Also is anyone appreciating the song title/lines Titles? Because they bloody hard to come up with!**


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight. 

"Right then lads. That was an excellent practice. Hey! Settle down!" Oliver shouted.

The bodies before him sat, and came to a sudden silence, each face turned towards him.

"Excellent practice." Oliver repeated. "You've all come on so much. I can say I'm truly proud of all of you."

Cheers erupted as he paused.

"All right, all right. I've something of an announcement to make. Unfortunately this will be our last practice here lads."

Something resembling an uproar burst from his team. Oliver smiled contentedly, letting his boys shout their annoyance a few minutes longer.

"Ok I understand you're upset. But the majority of you will be starting Hogwarts this September and that'll mean you won't be able to carry on in the Academy."

A murmur of descent ran through the crowd, who needed school?

"Those that are not attending Hogwarts this year I'll be happy to carry on training." A cheer erupted from his younger boys. "However we won't be able to carry on your training until next summer."

"What?" the younger boys cried in unison.

"I've been appointed flying instructor and Quidditch coach at Hogwarts." Oliver said in explanation. A cheer now erupted from his older boys. "And as such the academy will only be running out of term time."

His boys were now split. Those who were due to start the school were grinning from ear to ear, those that were not had extremely sour looks on their faces.

"I know it's bad news for some of you, but trust me this year will fly by. And then you'll be in Hogwarts yourselves. Now Hogwarts rules have stated that first years aren't permitted to try out for their house teams, but well, you're my boys and I know you guys are more than capable so I'll see what I can do."

Once more cheers rang out among the older boys.

"Now I've got letters for each of you to take home and give to your parents explaining all this. I'm trying to set something up for you younger guys during my absence, to keep you occupied. I don't want you turning up at Hogwarts not knowing which way round your broom goes ok? Right, off you go!"

He watched his boys tear off to their waiting parents, each with a letter clutched in his hand. When the last boy had left he began tidying up, picking up brooms and training quaffles, he sighed. Oliver Wood's Quidditch Academy for Young Wizards had come to an end. A part of him was sad. His boys, Merlin he was so proud of them, all of them. But still, he'd be seeing the majority of them at Hogwarts.

He amused himself for a while, flying around the small training ground and pondering which boy would end up in which house.

He was almost positive he could convince the new Headmistress to allow first years to join their house teams. Or at the very least allow him to start a training group for his boys.

His boys. He called them his own. He imagined he loved them as much as their father's did. They were like sons to him. He knew to some he was the father they lacked. Being with them always led him to think of his own son. It had been so long since he had seen Jacob. Any time a family occasion loomed he booked extra training sessions with his boys. For some reason, most likely because he felt so ashamed, he felt he could not face Kate's family. They were Ayla's family too, and though he never knew for definite, he was sure Ayla would be at these celebrations. With Marcus, and of course Jacob.

He wondered what he looked like. If he looked like himself, or more like Ayla. Or even if he looked more like member's of Oliver's own family?

And would he like Quidditch? If so who did he support? No doubt he followed Marcus's career with the admiration a young boy always held for his dad.

How long had it been? Nine years? Ten? Ten years. That would mean he's be going to Hogwarts. He'd see his son. Would he know him? Oliver had been out of the professional game so long he doubted it. His own boys knew him, but then their parents would talk about him to them. Would Ayla and Marcus?

So many questions buzzed in Oliver's head. He knew he'd not sleep tonight. He was too excited. Too apprehensive. What if his own son didn't like him?

It was August 28th , term started in a few days.

* * *

**Ok so only one chapter this week because I'm not going away next week after all, damn holiday booking people! Plus I haven't got any more typed up. But I've decided that as I can't seem to post on Thursdays (for the life of me I don't know why), Friday will now be post day. But I'll chuck an extra one in this week sometime when I get chance.**

**Also I know this is a bit slow getting along but I promise it will get better, hand on heart and all that jazz. Don't give up on me yet.**


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine. 

It was the morning before Jake was due to set off for Hogwarts. Ayla sat at the kitchen table, sewing name tags into every available object he'd be taking with him. She remembered only too clearly how easy it was to get your things jumbled up with those of your housemates. She was determined that, come July, Jake would be returning with all of his own possessions.

Her son was out with his father, Marcus had arranged a demonstration of Quidditch with his team for the young boy. No son of his would be going to Hogwarts having not seen how the game was played. The twins were at Karen's, learning to bake cookies. The Canadian was vastly more experienced at cookery than Ayla, who's signature dish was whatever hadn't burnt with a slice of bread.

Ayla told herself this rare moment of solitude was something she would treasure in years to come, she knew she'd get used to it eventually. In a few more years the twins would be at Hogwarts and it would be just she and Marcus. Or more accurately, just her alone. Marcus still had a Quidditch career to keep him occupied.

She had taken to making lists of what she could do to fill her days. Learning to cook occasionally cropped up, as did Marcus's suggestion of having more children. She was often compelled to scratch this idea out as soon as she wrote it. It was a selfish idea really. If more children came along so much the better, but she promised herself she would not force the matter.

There was always the shop to consider. She was as good as Marcus at knitting now, though she had let the hobby slip after the twins were born. It would be nothing to take it up again and expand the business. This always appeared to be the most sensible option on her lists.

Ayla had never really been much of a Things To Do type of person before, but since she became a mother she often found that one thing would often drive something else from her mind. That was where the lists came in handy. Although it was hard to drive things from her internal list, the one she recited in her head everyday. Tell Jake who is father is, explain what happened, make sure he and the twins no there is no difference between them in Marcus's mind. And at the very end the one she could never bring herself to decide upon. Let Oliver be there when she told Jake. He probably had the right to tell his side after all.

She often wondered why he hadn't turned up yet, demanding to see his son. She wouldn't have denied him. Although she was prone to wondering how this would have affected her little family. Would the twins have ended up calling him 'uncle'? How would Marcus react? How would Jake react more importantly?

Was there really a right time to reveal to your child that you hadn't been entirely truthful with them? She often wondered if this was the type of thing she could keep to herself forever. Another of those selfish thoughts that were always dismissed.

It was true she had been angry with Oliver in the beginning. But maybe now was the time to patch things up. Few people knew the truth, herself and Marcus, and of course Sarah had guessed when Jake was just a toddler. Ayla hadn't told her parents, she knew they would treat Jake the same no matter who his father was, but for some reason in didn't seem right to tell them and not her son. Oliver knew of course, Ayla sometimes wondered if he had told anyone. Kate might know, but Ayla paid her little mind these days, she was hardly the one that mattered.

She and Sarah had had numerous late night chats about when the best time to tell Jake would be. The argument for sooner rather than later had never really panned out. She hadn't been able to bring herself to correct her son when he had first called Marcus 'Dada'. The delight on both of their faces had been too beautiful to destroy. At any rate Jake had been too young to understand.

But she could probably apply that now. He wasn't even eleven yet. True he was old beyond his years, no matter which way she looked at it he was still a child, and always her baby. When she looked at him she still saw her firstborn, the son she would protect at any cost. Was she kidding herself to say that she was still trying to protect him, but in another way?

All the same he was still old enough to leave home for Hogwarts, to learn magic. He was probably old enough to know the truth. Ayla couldn't help the image of her son at Hogwarts, alone and confused, that came to her mind whenever she thought about telling him now. It would be too cruel, to reveal something so important now, and then send him away to school tomorrow.

There would never be a good time to tell him of course. However long she waited would not make the truth or hurt any less. The fact remained that one day Jake would have to know the truth. Whether that day was today, or six months, or even six years away didn't matter. It would come all the same.

She thought of the holidays ahead. Christmas would be unsuitable, the twins would be all excited, and while Jake would never do anything to upset his sisters, they would know if something was wrong with their brother. Easter would be the same, and she could just imagine how difficult Jake could make the summer if she told him when school broke up. But that would of course lead her right back to September and sending her son away with news that would change his life forever.

* * *

So I'm off to sunny (well at least I hope it will be) Sussex tomorrow. I'm hoping it's going to give me some inspiration, I started planning this fic on a similar trip and I'm hoping (again) to be just as productive. I'm going to do a double post today - to trick myself into writing more. Seems I can blog with the best of them (I know looking at my blog in the link on my profile page that seems like a lie, but believe me it isn't) but fic writing is eluding me lately. I need inspiration people!

Hey feel free to read my blog in between, it contains no stuff from here but it's better than silence. Well actually that's a bit of a lie.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten. 

The garden at number Three Half Moon Lane was, to Ayla's mind, truly magnificent. It was all down to Marcus's mother of course. Ceridwen was truly green fingered, and it showed. The borders of the long stretch of land were always blossoming, the grass was always lush and green. And, what was most amazing, no magic was used.

Ayla sat on the small patio and tried to figure out her mother in laws secret. Her mind kept wandering however, in a few short hours they'd be taking Jake to King's Cross. The idea left Ayla unsettled. True there was no longer a Dark Lord, and Hogwarts was, as always, the safest place on earth. But her little boy was about to grow up, he'd soon be an adult. She could see the years ticking by, seven more birthdays and he'd be of age. That was nothing, the blink of an eye.

She was brought from her thoughts by the swish of the screen door being opened. She expected to see Marcus standing there with a fresh mug of tea, instead her baby stood there. His wand was twirling absentmindedly in his fingers and the look on his face told her he needed to talk. She opened her arms and he quickly scooted onto her lap.

"What's up little man? You look like you've got a lot on your mind." she asked.

Jake moved, he was perched on her knee now and Ayla knew the gesture was just to humour her. Soon he'd be too old to sit on her lap for a cuddle, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"It's just well, I don't get why you never told me what I am."

"I was wondering when you'd ask." she remarked, running her fingers through his hair. "You read those books we got you right? About the History of Hogwarts, and the one about great wizarding events?"

"Yeah."

"You remember they mentioned a Dark wizard? Who tired to take control, take over. Well your dad and I lived through all that. Those books, they can never capture how scary it was to grow up with that man around. Everyone on edge, afraid of what might happen next."

"But he's gone now, 'cos of Harry Potter."

"Yeah he's gone. But it's hard to stop being afraid. And its easy to start again even when you know everything is ok. When I had you I knew our world was a safe place. That you'd grow up in a much better environment than me. You see Vol...Voldemort was defeated once, and then he came back. And when I had you, when I held you for the first time, I realised it might not really be the end of it."

"I don't get what you mean, he's dead."

"He's dead, but his ideas aren't Jakey. I'm not saying this to scare you, but I need you to understand. Not everyone is good. There's always going to be bad guys. And I'm always going to try to protect you from them. That's why I didn't tell you. Children always have so many questions. If we'd told you when you were little you'd have had even more than most kids. I couldn't tell my baby how our world can be, I didn't want you growing up in fear. And I couldn't expect you to keep it a secret either."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know. But you'll always be my baby, even though you're growing up. And you'll learn about it all at Hogwarts. But like I said, I'm never going to stop protecting you. You're not too grown up yet!"

"I guess. But you don't have to worry about me so much Mum, Dad says Hogwarts is the safest place on earth."

"Ok I'll try to worry a bit less if you try to write me at least one letter a month. So I know how safe you are."

"Deal."

"Deal. Now give your mum a proper hug!" she said as she pulled him close.

"Urgh mum get off!"

Ayla couldn't help but laugh as her son flailed about in her embrace.

"Ok, off to bed with you. Big day tomorrow and an early start. I don't want to be dragging you out of bed by your ankles."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are! Bed. Now."

Jake huffed as he got up and marched back to the house. He stopped at the door and turned to find his mother watching him.

"Did you feel a bit of an idiot waving a wand about?" he asked.

"To begin with. You'll get used to it." Ayla said, grinning.

"Night mum."

"Night sweetie."

The door shut again and Ayla gazed up at the stars. Night had fallen fast during her conversation with Jake. The garden was now in darkness and a small weight seemed to have lifted from her shoulders. The agony about when to tell her son who his dad was still remained, but she felt a little easier about the prospect. He was a good kid, he'd understand that she did it to protect him. At least, she hoped he would.

* * *

Ok so I had a few people ask me why Ayla and Marcus didn't tell Jake what he was. At first I was going to have them make a huge deal of it, a "Congratulations you're a Wizard" party and the whole parade. But I've been going through some things lately that have made me think, and it's that parents won't always tell you the truth, or at least not the whole truth. You can grow up thinking you know who your parents are and what kind of childhood you had but really the truth is something completely different.

If you want to know more of where I'm coming from I guess you could read my blog (though no sappy comments please I've done enough crying lately), better yet read Until I Find You by John Irving - kinda hits the nail right on the head. Oh well more when I write it!


	11. Chapter eleven

**Ok I've been having problems with this fic recently (trouble with Trouble, who'd have thought?) but this just kind of happened last night and i'm quite pleased with it. Keep in mind this was written with no planning, but I think I may have gotten my knack back grins**

Chapter eleven.

During Jake's first week of school, Ayla received one short note from her son. He told her about the train ride up ("boring"), his new friend's ("Sam and Dougie") both of whom were completely in awe of who Jake's dad was, and what House he had been placed ("Gryffindor, with Sam and Dougie and another kid called Peter").

While it was far more than she had expected Ayla couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on a huge part of her son's life. She had called home to see her own mother, to ask if she had felt the same when she and her siblings had left for school. Bev had assured her second youngest that what she was feeling was completely normal.

"I had half a mind to keep you all home and home school you, if I'm honest." her mother had admitted. "But then you all came home, so happy and full of stories of what you had done. It was hard at first, when it was just your brothers, boys don't write as much. But as soon as Zara started, well she wrote to me every week, filled me in on everything your brother's were getting up to. Mind I'm can never determine whether that was a help or a hindrance."

Ayla was sitting with her mother in the now rather worn looking living room of her childhood home. Marcus was spending quality time with the twins, it was very rare that they got their dad to themselves and so as a treat he had taken them back to Diagon Alley to each pick a pet. Both of the young girls were missing their brother, though Edie was loathe to admit it, so it was time for a well earned treat he had said. To cheer all of them up.

Ayla could only imagine the fun her husband was having with twin seven year olds. No doubt he had already submitted to their pleas for sweets and ice cream, and all manner of other things. He really had no self control when it came to his girls, to any of them really. But the girls, oh they had that special way with him already. While "Daddy please." was a trick often employed to get their own way, the two had become far sneakier in recent years. They had both mastered a look to make their dad melt. Rae used her big brown eyes to full effect, whereas Edie could make her face light up in a way that suggested what she wanted was not really that much, and would always mean the world to her. He was a sucker and spoiled them.

Ayla knew it was the guilt at not always being home when they got up, or there to kiss them goodnight that drove him. And she didn't blame him really, she knew she'd be exactly the same if the boot was on the other foot. He'd go above and beyond for his family, he's proved that over and over again.

Though he didn't seem to share her own fears, that he was missing out on an important part of Jake's life. While Marcus knew that his son would grow in so many ways at school, he made it clear that together or apart they were a family. Growing up at Hogwarts was inevitable, and he would never be able to give his son half the experiences he would gain at Hogwarts by keeping him home. Marcus would miss his son, of course, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So it was ok then? In the end." Ayla had asked her mother.

"Darling he's your child, your boy, you're never going to enjoy letting him do things without you, but he's going to grow up nevertheless. It does get easier to handle. And really compared to me you have nothing to worry about. Your father always said You Know Who would come back and he was right. Now we know there's no chance. So there's some comfort."

"I guess, it doesn't stop me from worrying though." Ayla admitted.

"I wouldn't expect anything less sweetheart." Bev said smiling.

She set down her coffee cup and grasped her daughter's hand.

"You're only human after all." she finished.

"Marcus thinks we should just keep having more children to fill the gaps. He seems to think I'll worry less with more children in the house."

"I can't imagine you'd worry any less, but-"

"You'd love more grandchildren?" Ayla suggested.

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier!"

"Mum, you're terrible. How many more grandkids do you want?" Her mother smiled and shrugged, the meaning of the gesture was clear to Ayla. At least enough to fill a Quidditch pitch.

When Karen's letter arrived a full month into the term Ayla knew she would be getting far more news from her former neighbour than from her son.

"Dear Ayla,

Jake is settling in fabulously, way better than me at any rate! I've get lost at least three times an hour when I'm out of class. But your son has been an absolute dear and has escorted me safely to my destination each time he has found me wandering the halls looking like a confunded goat.

Hogwarts is, you know I'm not sure what it is. It's clearly changed since you were here and I can't even begin to explain it now. But it's beautiful and old in places, scarily new in others. The Headmistress is a bit of a rare one, I'm now thankful that McGoogles came to offer me the job and not Professor Lovegood. I'm still working up the nerve to ask what she's professor of! She's nice in her own way, though I do get the impression we're often having to completely different conversations. The kids all seem to like her so what can I say? When it works, it works!

I can't get over the grounds. Oh look at me I'm off again! Telling you about something you already know about. It's just amazing to me, you wouldn't think a place could hold a memory. Hogwarts does, the grounds are still scarred in places and I'm told that they are being left because not all scars are evil. Even the castle has a memory, these walls can tell you so many things. And I think that's why I keep getting lost, I'm so wrapped up I this place and everything that's happened here. I'm making it my mission to talk to every portrait here before the year is out. Though I doubt I'll get more than slight percentage of what they could tell me.

As for my colleagues, well they are a mixed bunch. And I'm less inclined to ask them everything they know about the place, there are whispers among the pictures as to whom was here for the day You Know Who was defeated. I can't believe it some times. It seems so unreal. Let me see, Charms is being taught by this amazing guy, but I keep forgetting his name! He's a sweetheart too, managed to find me when one of my sixth years reported me missing from class. Seriously did the staircases move while you were here?! Oh it's John! John Evans, hah I remembered. I must remember to say his name when I speak to him at supper, I bet he'll be impressed, he keeps having to remind me of his name every time I see him. Like I said, a sweetheart, he's got nothing but nice things to say about Jake.

Potions is up to this incredible woman, I really can't describe her. I'm just in awe, mainly because I can't make a potion that's worth anything. She's helping me brush up my skills and is so patient you wouldn't believe it. If someone had melted three cauldrons in a row by making the same mistake each time I'd have lost my head completely. But Professor Kay is a saint, and her first name's Vienna, can you credit it?!

This chick who claims to have been in the same year as Harry Potter is teaching Divination, she probably was but it's not something most people bleat on about for ages. Her name's Brown, but I'm never sure if she's called Lavender or Lilac, so I just call her Professor Brown. She seems ok, but I just can't deal with the whole mumbo jumbo-ness of her subject. If she can See then I'm a monkey's uncle!

Let's see what else is there? We don't really seem to socialise as teachers, though where we'd find the time is beyond me there's so much work! I may try and organise some kind of get together when we're released into Hogsmeade for the day. It's terrible, I've been here a month and I still can't remember all of my colleagues!

Oh but there is one who's caught my eye, though I haven't had the chance to introduce myself properly. He's the flying instructor and general Quidditch guru, a complete dish. Apparently he used to play pro, but his career was cut short due to stress or something. It's funny he doesn't look all that fragile, but maybe he's just an absolute doll! What's his name now? OH YES! Wood, I honestly don't know how I could forget it, I had a completely childish giggling fit when I first heard it. Professor Oliver Wood, you know I think my potions skills aren't the only thing I need help with. I'm a terrible flyer, never really got the hang of a broom, give me a fireplace any old day!

Anyway, I'll quit rambling. Say hello to your little angels for me. How are they getting on with the recipes I left them? Any problems just floo me after 6, I'm usually in my office then.

Hoping you're well,  
Karen"

Well she had been right, it had told her more than Jake's letter ever could. It also left her with a squirmy stomach and a childish wish to run to her bed and hide under the covers.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Bit of a shorty, mainly because I'm now posting as I write, I can't seem to plan ahead on this fic. So DH kind of shed some new light on Oliver for me, he now has hidden depths! I'll be honest I probably wouldn't have written him into the final battle, but thank Merlin JKR did or else Olly boy would probably be stuck whining about Kate the entire time. Enjoy.**

Chapter twelve.

Oliver gazed around the wide hall, the walls were softly lit with early morning light and only a few students graced the House tables. It was a little disorientating to sit at the staff table and look down on the place where he had spent a considerable amount of his time during Hogwarts. While he had never especially reminisced about his past meal-times after leaving the school, he now found his memory flooded with so many occasions that had seemed trivial at the time. Supper's the night before big games, poor excuses for breakfasts on the mornings of said games, and the celebratory feasts every Halloween. Every year they had seemed less special, less eagerly anticipated, yet now he felt a rush to know that the Autumnal feast would soon be upon him.

He was an early riser by nature, always had been. He was always one of the very few in the Great Hall for breakfast just after dawn, even now. And it seemed very little changed. There was still a small knot of Ravenclaws', with books perched against jugs of milk and pumpkin juice getting in some preparatory reading before classes. As well as a few students from each house here and there, frantically trying to catch up on their summer reading in the short hours before classes started again. There was the odd Slytherin plotting away in a corner, and a Gryffindor paying close, but covert attention to his scheming peer.

Few things about Hogwarts had really changed. The grounds bore the marks of a battle field of course, there was a quietness about the open spaces that hinted of loss and death. It was however not quite as eerie as you would expect it to be. A peacefulness had settled over the castle, which he had not known even in his own time here.

He knew, of course, that parts of the castle had been rebuilt. He knew the exact places where walls had fallen, but to look at them with fresh eyes he supposed it would be hard to tell the difference between old and new. The young ones wouldn't know of course, he doubted all but a few of the older ones were in the same position. The large hourglasses that held precious gems representing the points of each house had each been replaced, the glass was as clear and as imposing as he had always remembered them. No jewels littered the floor now, though he sometimes felt his eyes played tricks on him. At certain times of the day he would swear that he could see the light reflecting off a stray emerald from the corner of his eye.

It was hard for him to stand in the entrance to Hogwarts for very long. He still dreamt of carrying the fallen through foyer and sometimes imagined he could still feel the weight of them in his arms. There had never been any doubt in his mind about joining the fight that day, it was his duty as a free wizard. He did not even consider sitting back and leaving the task to others. He had fought for his own future as much as anyone else had. And yet, though he was probably wrong, the students of Hogwarts seemed oblivious to the sacrifices their teachers and school had made for them.

The history of the battle was on the curriculum naturally. Though it was still taught by good old Professor Binns. This was one thing about Hogwarts that Oliver knew would never change. Binns was still teaching the History of Magic, while his lessons now contained some more modern aspects of their culture, wizarding children, generation after generation, would continue to be bored to tears by their professor's wheezing lectures on subjects that had the potential, albeit with a little dose of life added to them, to inspire them to do some good in the world. He did not know if any of the teachers were mentioned by name, Oliver was doubtful that this would make any difference if they were. Binns had not once gotten his name right in the seven years he had been a student, playing a part in a major war might not be enough for the professor to change a habit of a lifetime.

He had, so far, had little opportunity to meet his colleagues. His own history with the school made him avoid certain areas of the castle, the staff room in particular. This room was still the place where he expected to be reprimanded by one of his teachers, not an area to relax in between lessons. He stuck mainly to his office and living quarters, they were liveable enough, though they lacked the warmth and camaraderie of the Gryffindor common room. It was slightly jarring to be back in the castle and sleeping in a room of his own. While he hadn't expected to be sharing a room with four other boys, he found the silence of his own bedroom slightly annoying. Nights at Hogwarts were supposed to be filled with the sounds of gentle snores, yet there was only him.

While the silence was a little grating, Oliver would readily admit that he loved the solitude. He inhabited a world of his own. No wife. That was definitely one of the many plus points of coming back to Hogwarts. He could still here Kate's whining voice, protesting his plans to move into the castle when he could easily apparate or floo home each evening. She still seemed to be under the impression that they both lived a happily married life. The truth was the only time Oliver was happy in his marriage was when he was left alone to imagine that the joining had never actually happened. She had tried several tactics to prevent him from leaving, even going so far as to promise him she could get him back on the Puddlemere team. He had jokingly told her that if she could he would never again complain about being married to her, and would come straight home the minute she got confirmation. He knew that she could no more get him his job back than he could love her. It was impossible.

But he had to give her credit for the idea. Of all the things that she could offer him, that was the one that would sorely tempt him, no matter what the situation.

But Hogwarts, that was his home now. It's walls were a haven, and though he sometimes saw the ghosts of what he had witnessed so long ago. He would not change one single brick of the place. It comforted him, to remember that his life had not been a complete waste. That he had been of use then, and was being of use now. True the two were poles apart, but it felt good to be back.

There was one other reason, one other aspect of life at Hogwarts that Kate, with all her ways, could not tempt him to give up. His son. He had known him straight away, before Professor Brown had called his name at the sorting. One glance at the boy's face among so many, and yet he had known him. Oliver couldn't help but wonder at it. He had not seen his son in nearly eleven years and yet he knew him without a moment's hesitation.

Jake was tall for his age, probably something he got from his mother. Oliver had always been of average height and quite burly. But his son was tall, at least in a few years he would be, and lean. He had the potential build of a good Chaser. His hair was a sandy brown, like Oliver's own, and while he had not seen the boys eyes close up he would hazard a guess that he had inherited Oliver's murky brown ones, which he had gotten from his father. His features were all Ayla though, soft and delicate still with the edging of baby fat.

And strangest of all, Oliver longed to hear his voice. His son's voice. He couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like. The opportunity had not yet arisen for him to speak with the boy. His first practice with the first years would not come until Friday, of all the years for September first to fall on a Saturday it had to be the year Oliver, and his son, started Hogwarts. There were moments when he would think about stopping Jake in a corridor, maybe asking him to deliver a note to another teacher, or else ask him what lesson he was on his way to. Anything, just to hear his voice. Just so he wouldn't have to wait until Friday. It couldn't come soon enough, his first lesson with his son. His first opportunity to teach his son how to fly. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Ok my darling lovelies, (who I neglect on a regular basis) I know I said I'd be more regular at posting, and then completely failed. And that I owe you a lot more posts, and better ones at that. BUT...I'm going to New Zealand on Saturday (01/09/07) and I won't be back for three weeks (23/09/07) so I won't be posting for a while. So in the interest of keeping you all occupied I'm going to give you a little plot point to mull over, and maybe come up with a few suggestions for (honestly I'm flummoxed). I'M GOING TO KILL KATE. Kind of like homework over the summer, how should I kill her? I have the why's down. It's just the how's and the who's that are causing me problems. Best idea gets in the fic with full credit going to the suggester. I'll try and keep a blog of my travels, if anyone's interested the link's on my profile page. But no promises, cos I break them**

**Also someone said I should be more descriptive (BattleStations I think), look up there points upwards there was no dialogue. NONE! Hows we liking that?!**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Hello my darlings, sorry it's been so long. Hope this goes somewhere to making up for my long absence. A surprise post, mainly because I wrote it an hour ago. Enjoy!**

Chapter thirteen.

Ayla's moods in the days that followed Karen's letter were erratic at best. The twins were packed off to their grandparents' house, for quality time with the relatives they saw least. Marcus tried being there for his wife, but soon realised that being there involved being in the firing line of various objects that would often be thrown at his head. In their years together Ayla's aim had come on leaps and bounds, and, while he was loathe to admit it, Marcus's ability to dodge heavy, flying objects had declined somewhat. The first few days saw Ayla move from a frenetic, pottering about that signified she was once again thinking of the consequences of her silence, to screaming bloody murder at the post owl for arriving in mid-afternoon.

When Sarah had discovered her in one such screaming fit Ayla rationalised her behaviour by pointing out that she had resigned herself to waiting until tomorrow for some word from her son. The owl turning up at a time when she least expect was not only cruel but it was sloppy behaviour, and someone had to let the Hogwarts owls know that they were getting lax about their job. While she was able to wave away her abnormal behaviour as nothing more than a wish to stick to the norm, both Marcus and Sarah could see that Ayla was losing it, big time.

Marcus arrived home from practice one afternoon to find Ayla sitting quietly in the kitchen. There was no sign of harassed delivery owls, or broken crockery, which seemed like a good sign. With much protest from both his wife and his back, Marcus picked Ayla up. It seemed that his wife had lost her verve for inflicting physical damage to his head and upper body for she sat motionless in his arms, Marcus decided it was time to get things out in the open. He took her and sat her down in the safest place he knew, their bedroom.

"Please, just sit there. In the middle." he said, depositing her on their bed.

"Marcus I'm no-where near to being in the mood right now, so if you think you can change my mind you needn't bother trying because I will knock your bloody block off." Ayla had said, scooting her way back off the bed.

"Trust me love, nothing is further from my mind right now. I just want to talk. In a place where I know the hardest thing you can throw at me is a pillow. Then again you could suffocate me with one..."

"Why would I do that? You're such a drama queen!" Ayla's voice rose with the accusation. "I mean really as if I'm-"

"That's exactly it though love." he interrupted, putting a finger over her mouth. "Now, don't get upset, but I don't know if you've noticed you've become slightly irrational lately."

He jumped away from the bed as he finished talking, he knew that with his finger holding her mouth shut he was still in range for a good smack, and would far prefer she launched a pillow at him from a distance.

"I am not irrational! How dare you? What have I done? Nothing. Nothing Marcus, I'm acting like I always do and you call it irrational!"

"Ok, so who exactly are you trying to justify your 'normal' behaviour to? Me? The wardrobe? Or yourself. Ayla you know you're not right. You haven't been apart from the twins this long since they were born. You're unhealthly obsessed with cleaning this house from floor to ceiling, which isn't you. Where's the slob I fell in love with? Where'd she go?" he said looking at her, his eyes pleading with her to see sense.

"Oh so you don't love me anymore, that it is it? Fine! And I suppose you've brought me up here for one last-"

"ENOUGH! I love you, don't you ever dare doubt that. We played that game before remember? This isn't about me and my feelings, it's about you. You and this damn letter!"

He pulled the offending item from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Shut up! You are not talking, I am talking. I've had enough Ayla. I love you, you're my wife but this craziness has got to stop. I'm not the enemy here, so I swear if you throw one more thing at me or my head I will walk out that door! The post owls are not the enemy either, so stop shouting at them or pretty soon you won't be getting any mail from Hogwarts because they'll all refuse to come here. And the twins are not the enemy, so first thing tomorrow we will be picking them up from your parents' house. Got it?"

"But I-"

"But nothing Ayla. I don't get what you think you're doing, whether you think this family is going to fall apart because of Oliver bloody Wood, so you'll just destroy it before anyone else gets the chance, or what. But whatever is going through your mind has to stop. Ok so Jake is probably going to find out that I'm not his real father, but I'm secure enough in the knowledge that I've done my best by him. I also trust him enough to realise that what we did was for the best. Because you're not the only one in this Ayla. As far as I'm concerned he's mine, always has been, always will be. I'm not saying he'll just go along with it from the off, he may well be a difficult git about it all. But I think he's allowed to be a bit angry and awkward about it all.

"And I understand that you're worried about what he'll say and do and what he'll be like round you. But you're his mother. He loves you. He'll know we did it for him, we'll make him see that."

Marcus stood and watched his wife silently know, he knew he'd run up quite a steam and hadn't really meant to shout at her. But if it worked, well it'd be worth it.

Ayla reached behind her a pulled a pillow from the pile, one of his. She took a deep breath, and hugged it to her.

"I'm..." she paused, trying to gain some kind of composure. "Sorry!" she howled.

It didn't work, with that one word the tears began to pour. She buried her head in the soft white of the pillow and began to sob. Marcus sighed as her body started to convulse with the tears. About bloody time too. He knew now that she'd get it all out. That the obsessive cleaning would stop, the rages would soon die down, and he'd get his wife back. She just needed to cry it all out. That's all she ever needed when she got like this, but no-one seemed to know it except him.

He crossed the room and pulled her shaking body to his.

"I know. I know. It's ok. You just let it out." he soothed.

"I just, I can't, I just..." her voice came muffled as she clung to him.

"I know, shhh now. Just relax."

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"I know. Come on, who knows you best in the world? You don't need to say it love. I know ok?"

"But I've been such a cow!" she wailed.

"I'll get over it, and so will the owls. Eventually."

She laughed, raising her tear-stained face to his. She tried to smile, show him that she was over it all.

"I'm ok now." she said, nodding her head to convince him.

"Liar. You won't be ok until we talk this out and decide what to do. But you're not psycho anymore so that's one thing."

She hit him with the pillow, like he knew she would. Marcus rolled over and pulled her on top of him as she continued to rain down blows on his head.

"Ouch! Ok I was wrong the psycho's still alive and well! I surrender! Uncle, uncle!"

"I am not psycho." she said, letting up on the beating.

"Maybe just a little bit?" Marcus queried.

Ayla raised the pillow above her head.

"Hmm." she said thoughtfully. "Maybe just a little, tiny bit."

She rolled off of him, throwing the pillow on the floor. Ayla rested her head on Marcus's chest, wiping her tears away on his shirt.

"I'll agree to that. Now Mrs Flint, as the madness appears to have passed, you now need to do some thinking."

She curled into his armpit, hiding her face from him.

"I don't want to."

"You have to, come on. Come out of there."

Ayla pulled her head out once more and looked at her husband, her nose wrinkled slightly.

"Well I was expecting more of an argument than that!"

"You would have got one too, but your armpit stinks. Go have a shower for Merlin's sake!"

"And you'll have a think?"

"I'll have a think." she agreed.

"Good deal." Marcus said, pulling himself up from the bed. He started to whistle as he stripped on his way to the bathroom


	14. Chapter fourteen

**I'm terrible, I'm sorry. I only have one excuse, nanowrimo has taken over my life.**

Chapter fourteen.

The town of Hogsmeade had changed very little since Oliver's last visit; the day he had found out he had been accepted as a member of the Hogwarts teaching staff. He hadn't really expected it to, not in those few short months anyway. The place still brimmed with opportunity for him. He was aware that his son would not be visiting the town for another two years, yet he eagerly anticipated his son's first visit to Honeyduke's and the Weasley's joke shop that he had known as Zonko's.

This particular weekend however was devoted to a kind of informal meeting for the staff. One of the other new teachers had organised a meeting in the Three Broomsticks, as a way of getting to know each other as colleagues and, the note had said, more importantly, as people. Whatever that meant. Oliver couldn't help the horrible feeling that he was about to join one of those stupid touchy feely seminars Kate always rattled on about. He was in no way prepared to share his feelings with any of his colleagues, some had taught him and those that hadn't would possibly know him from his Quidditch days. The last thing he wanted was half truthful rumours to be slowly broadcast about his feelings or his state of mind, throughout the wizarding world.

He had resolved to stay for one or two extremely swift drinks before making an excuse of having a ton of marking to do. He had set his first years an assignment for this specific reason. He knew that the marking would no doubt be a dull exercise in repetition, as his own school work often was. He was willing to bet that it would be far more interesting than listening to the new teachers jabbering on about how much they enjoyed moulding young minds, and what a wonderful challenge it was. He gritted his teeth in what he hoped was a steely determination, he'd announce his plans for the afternoon straight off the bat, he knew this was the best way to get out of something you really didn't want to do. Let them know you couldn't stay long and then leave when you said you would. It was the best plan of action he had. That being said he walked grimly towards the Three Broomsticks.

Why they couldn't meet in the Hog's Head was beyond him. At least there they'd be away from the kids. Wasn't it enough that the taught them all day, but to surround themselves with their charges on their day off - surely that was foolish? It wasn't that Oliver didn't like the students of Hogwarts, as kids went they were fairly easy to deal with. There seemed to be very little indication of another Dark Lord rising among the current lot, and on the whole they were quite well behaved. The boys all asked him about professional Quidditch, which was just fine. But the girls. Well the younger ones weren't so bad, mostly shy and quiet. There was of course the odd mouthy little witch who thought she knew it all, there was one in every class it seemed. The older girls, well they were a different species altogether. For one thing they giggled an awful lot, which tended to get quite annoying quite quickly. And there were the ones who gave him funny looks. One particular seventh year Hufflepuff girl for example, well Oliver wouldn't let himself end up alone in a classroom with her again. When Hufflepuff's had gotten quite so brazen he didn't know, or intend to find out. That afternoon had been unnerving to say the least. He now looked over his shoulder when entering an empty classroom, to make sure he really was alone.

He was glad to see the pub quite empty of students. There were a few, naturally, mostly third years experiencing the first thrill of being let loose beyond the school gates. He scanned the room for the Hufflepuff girl and was relieved to see her absent. Well that would make the afternoon go smoother.

He approached the bar to order his first drink. It would have to be a Butterbeer, his marking story probably wouldn't hold up if he started on the Fire whiskey straight away. September was drawing to an end and there was a chill in the air. Oliver felt a need for a nice warming drink, he was thinking about buying a bottle of whiskey for his office, which was extremely draughty when a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey there, I'm Karen Tunstall, Transfiguration, what're you drinking? It's my round seeing as I organised this little get together. I guess I should be buying the drinks really, get the ball rolling and all. What did you say you were having?"

Oliver looked at the petite red head. She was like a ball of energy. He had only just deciphered what she said when she started ordering for him.

"Hi can I have two bottles of Fire whiskey for the table, oh and some Gilly water too?" she said smiling at Rosemerta's niece, Ofelia, who had since taken over the pub.

Karen smiled at Oliver again, waiting for him to speak.

"Might as well get on to the strong stuff now, us hard working teachers need to let our hair down every now and then. You drink Fire Whiskey yeah?" she whispered conspiratorially to Oliver. A wide grin stretched her face.

"Uh, well I'm just on the Butterbeer today, got a load of marking to do so-" he started.

"Do it tomorrow! Oh come on, no offence but you're the flying instructor right?"

"And Quidditch coach." he added.

"Right, so it's not like you've asked the kids to write about something really complicated is it? And let's face it; the little demons are just going to copy each other. So you're going to get about fifty identical essays about how to handle a broom. Just skim the lot, tell the kids well done next lesson and you're golden!"

"But-"

Ofelia put the drinks on the counter, followed by a tray of glasses.

"Thanks, can I have a tab? I can see this being an expensive afternoon." she asked Ofelia.

The barmaid nodded, and made a note of what was already owed. Karen turned back to Oliver, who was about to protest once more.

"I'm not listening Sparky, come on help me carry these, you get the glasses I'll handle the bottles." she said, walking off to a table in the corner.

"Everyone here now? Good. Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to stand up and introduce yourselves with one interesting added fact" Karen joked as she began pouring drinks. "I just thought we should get together and have a laugh. I don't know about the rest of you but it'll be a long year for me if I don't have anyone to have a chat with. I was thinking we could get together once a month and just hang out. It doesn't always have to be here, I just figured a pub was a great place to break the ice. So is it just me or is Hogwarts castle really confusing?"

Oliver's head was spinning. He'd never met anyone who talked so much the first time you met them. He was used to general stuff about the weather, the usual polite stuff and then uncomfortable silence. This woman hardly paused for breath between sentences.

"Oh it's not that bad." he heard someone pipe up.

"Ah I keep forgetting that you all went here before you worked here. I can't imagine what its like for the kids. Mind you they seem to be getting on better than me. There's this sweet first year boy who keeps directing me to where I'm supposed to be. I'm so glad I met him and his family before I came here or I'd be completely lost. Not that I'm saying the other kids wouldn't help me out. They probably would. It's just good to have someone you know you can trust, you know? Which is partly why I thought this would be such a good idea. I mean I can't keep relying on the kids, they'd end up hating me. But it's not just for me. Because we all get a bit lonely and even though the kids are awesome, it's nice to have an adult to talk to right?"

She directed this last question to Oliver. He had only just been keeping up with what she was saying, it wasn't that her accent was hard to understand, she just said so much in such a small amount of time that it was hard for him to keep up. The accent was intriguing however, he couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah, yeah completely." he agreed, guessing that it was the right thing to do.

He had a vague idea that he was agreeing that it was nice to have someone to talk to. He couldn't say that he really agreed with that. He had never been much of a chatter to begin with, there were very few things he felt qualified to talk about. But agreeing with this woman seemed the easiest option.

"Gods I'm rattling away here eh? You can tell me to shut up, I won't take it personally. My mum used to say that I could talk for Canada!"

So that's where she was from. Her mum was not mistaken. Over the course of the afternoon, which Oliver was forced to stay and join in she talked about anything and everything. It was completely overwhelming, at times he found himself taking breaths for her. In the end he lost count of how many drinks he had, none of them were swift, every time he attempted to pour himself a Gilly water Karen would take the glass and hand it to someone who wasn't drinking. They seemed to be the only ones drinking the whiskey.

Some of the older teachers decided to call time on the afternoon when a few of the third years began shooting them covert looks. The motley band of, sober, tipsy and near intoxicated teachers tackled the walk back to the castle together. Karen pulled Oliver towards the back of the group, linking her arm through his.

"Sorry for turning you into my fellow fish drinker this afternoon Sparky." she said smiling.

"You're what?"

"You know drinks like a fish? You never heard that saying? Anyway I am sorry. I just don't like being the only one drinking, and looking at our colleagues I figured you'd probably be the only one who could keep up with me."

At that moment Lavender Brown tripped and began giggling hysterically.

"I mean imagine if I gave her all those drinks! You'd be carrying her back right now."

"So what you're saying is, you were doing me a favour?" Oliver asked laughing.

"Exactly! Sparky, I knew you'd come round to my way of thinking. Imagine wanting to mark essays instead of having a drink with me. What were you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know." Oliver said, shaking his head.

* * *

**Ok so like I said Nanowrimo has taken over my life and its a poor excuse really because all the signs are pointing to the fact that I won't win as I'm nowhere near 50,000 words. Anyway, sincere apologies for neglecting this and all you gorgeous people. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

**ps I stole the name Ofelia from Pan's Labyrinth if anyone was wondering.**


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen. 

Ayla's head often felt full to bursting with choices. She tried to organise the more important ones to the front of her mind, she knew however that once a choice is made another, sometimes more, come in its wake. She and Marcus had had many long and exhausting conversations over what to do about Jake. It was inevitable now that her son would find out the truth of his heritage, Ayla was determined he find out from her. The doubt that this might not be possible kept her awake most nights.

On the nights that she could not find sleep Ayla would list the things she knew. She knew she loved her family, and would do anything she could to protect them. She knew that she could not protect them from the hard time that was in store. She knew she had raised good children, she was sure she knew how they would react to the news. And finally she knew that she would have to come clean to her own parents before she came clean to her son. Her parents could make the transition easy, offer a place to stay if Jake decided he could not live with his mother for a while. Unburdening herself to her parents first might even make it easier for her to tell Jake. Her mother would insist that the boy be told, and a weight would maybe lift from her shoulders.

Ayla could do little to convince herself that the lie she had been telling was for anyone's good. She knew deep down that she could have handled things better when Jake was born, that she could have told the whole truth. The lie was easier though, everyone assumed it to be true with little effort from her to convince them. She and Marcus seemed like the perfect couple back then, and that was what they were now. During their never-ending conversations her husband had promised to support her no matter what, this was the only comfort she could take from the whole situation, that at least one person would be on her side whichever way things turned out. She couldn't help but imagine the worst.

Marcus regularly tried to convince her that what she had done when she could see no other way of acting was absolutely the best thing, it was easy for him to tell her that hindsight has a useful way of correcting our mistakes when it is actually too late. They had both lost count of how many times he had told her that solving a problem afterwards did not really solve the problem. Ayla would tell him that she was taking steps to solve things even now. The whole situation had become a puzzle to Ayla, she told herself she was determined to unravel the ends and fit all the pieces into place. She often wondered what kind of puzzle she had created, with tangled ends and missing pieces.

The frost came early in November that year, the normally mild sea air was replaced by a cruel, cold wind that forced the Flint's to bundle up early. Ayla stood in the front room window and watched her girls "ice skate" over the fallen leaves that covered the lane. If there had been snow it would have been a perfect Christmas card scene. She was already making preparations for Christmas, an unusual habit she had picked up since Jake had received his letter. Ayla liked to be prepared now, she no longer liked to leave things to the last minute. The presents were almost all bought and wrapped. Each one had been carefully chosen, hopefully reflecting the love that Ayla felt for each of her children. She would readily admit that she had gone overboard this Christmas with presents. She knew the season was going to be difficult, a few more nice things would not do any harm. Spoiling her children at what was sure to be a difficult time in their lives could not be a bad thing. She hoped to make the betrayal hurt less, though she knew that some pains cannot be willed away with lots of presents.

Marcus watched his wife from the door and knew what she was thinking from the way her shoulders tensed. She was going over everything she had to do again. Her fingers gripped the windowsill as she watched the girls slide up and down past the window. She was more watchful than him nowadays, it was as though she was waiting for something bad to happen, and was determined to make everything better before the girls even knew what was wrong.

"You know you're getting worse than me. You can't watch them all the time. Kids get hurt, its natural." he said as he stepped into the room and stood beside her.

"You're a fine one to talk. I bet you're not thinking how long it would take you to get out there and get them to Saint Mungo's if they broke a leg each." she replied.

"Twenty seconds to get out there, thirty to get them back in, ten seconds to get to the hospital, with you helping me of course."

Ayla smiled at her husband's admission. She shared his worry for their children. It wasn't until she had become a mother that she realised how dangerous the world actually was. That there were a million and one things in one small room that could damage her small, beautiful bodies of her children. The only time Ayla had felt easy was when they slept, she had watched them like a hawk during the waking hours of their infancy, waiting for the falls and tears. Marcus was the exact opposite. He knew that they would all get hurt at sometime or another. And while he did worry about them getting hurt, that, he said, was what kids did. But when they slept Marcus was at their bedside. Ayla could not remember the number of times she had woken in the night and found her husband missing from their own bed. He told her liked to watch the girls sleep, that their steady breathing relaxed him. She knew however that he was anxious that they should stop breathing in the night. That he would wake up one morning and find his precious girls dead. He had done the same with Jake, yet that all seemed so long ago now. He still looked in on them now, more so since Jake had left for Hogwarts. Both had their anxieties about their children, and neither voiced them often for fear that they would come true.

"I'm going to tell mum and dad today." Ayla turned to face her husband, hoping to read his reaction on his face.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, reaching for her shoulders to pull her to him.

"You probably should, but then there'd be no one to look after the girls. And I don't want them to overhear and get the wrong end of the stick."

"Good point. If you need me, let me know. You know I want to be there right?"

"I know. But its better that we don't involve the girls just yet."

"You should go now, while they're distracted. If they know where you're going they'll want to go too. I'll tell them you've gone food shopping or something."

"I wish we didn't have to lie to them." Ayla sighed.

"Me too, but at the moment it's necessary. They'll understand when they're older. Go on, get your coat on, it's chilly out there."

"I'm going by floo Marcus, I won't be all that cold."

Ayla smiled at her husband as she went to get her coat. Always worrying about someone.

"Doesn't mean you might not need it. See you later, and don't worry. It'll all work out I promise you." he said as he kissed her goodbye.

Ayla stepped into the fireplace and shook her head, smiling.

"You are a fine one to talk mister. I'd like to see you try not to worry. Jenson Manor."

She called out her destination before he could retaliate. Marcus watched as she disappeared among the emerald flames.

"I can't help worrying." he said to himself as he turned to take her place watching the girls. He knew she would worry while she was gone, he would keep a close eye on them until she returned. There were somethings you didn't neglect, taking up your wife's insane vigilance in a time of crisis was one of them.

* * *

**Season's Greetings to all my wonderful and beautiful readers/reviewers (no I'm not drunk Karen)! Hello to people old and new, oldies you have the people who keep favouriting this and Quidditch Players to thank for this chapter. I was going to wait until the New Year to post something but I felt guilty for keeping both new and old waiting. I know I've been terrible for regular posting these past few months, but guess what my resolution will be?**

**So I just want to thank everyone for reading/reviewing and generally being awesome, have a great '07 and a happy and safe '08. Love you all xo**


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Sorry for the long wait, blame my boss. And everyone has Skrye to thank for this, who reviewed and gave me a kick up the butt to get on with some writing. So thanks to Skrye for the lovely review!**

Chapter sixteen.

When Ayla returned from her parent's home her girls were busy teaching Marcus how to make scones. The two adults shared a significant look, while they were normally able to read each others thoughts from their expressions there was a difficulty concerning this new situation. Ayla could not think of an expression to convey the news that she had told her mother that Jake was not actually Marcus's son, and that while her mother had been surprised she was, on the whole, quite supportive of Ayla. Despite the unnecessary mess she believed her daughter to be in. Ayla just smiled.

She sat and watched her family, feeling a small significant tug of guilt that Jake was not there. Ayla knew all too well that baking was not her son's thing, but just to have him sit and watch with her would have made all the difference. The family together and happy one more time before things changed for good. Yet while the fear and doubt nagged at her from the back of her mind she couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. The girl's were now both pro's at baking, all thanks to Karen's careful instruction. Marcus on the other hand was a mess of ingredients, there was very little in his mixing bowl, the majority having attached itself to his clothes, hair and the floor around him. She shook her head, only Marcus could make that much of a mess over such a simple task that his daughters were more than capable of achieving.

"If the Falcons could see you now." she muttered, grinning in spite of herself.

In the end, as Ayla knew there would be, there were more scones than the small family could even begin to attempt eating. Marcus was such a push over, he had let the girls convince him to let them make several batches each when just one between them would have been sufficient. They packed one off to Jake, with a note telling him how much his family missed him. Another went to Ayla's parents, the third to Marcus's mother, but this still left them with five spare batches.

"We could send one to Karen!" Rae suggested triumphantly.

"One down, four to go." Marcus muttered in his wife's ear.

"Don't get grumpy with me mister." she muttered back. "This was your little project. Any fool knows you only need one batch."

"Ah but saying that any fool should know that scones do not take all afternoon to bake, and therefore more than one batch had to be made." he replied.

He wound his arms around Ayla's waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"How'd it go anyway?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Not with the girls around eh?"

Marcus looked over her shoulder at the identical faces grinning at him.

"Good point." he agreed, kissing her once more.

Ayla nodded as giggles from the two girls were unsuccessfully stifled.

"Ok then, one batch for us and we give the other three to the neighbours agreed?" Ayla offered.

"But I wanted to give some to Aunty Saz and Aunty Kris!" Edie protested.

"We could do that." Marcus agreed, sensing a potential tantrum.

"Nope, sorry kiddo." Ayla said, releasing herself from her husbands embrace and catching hold of her daughter, and kissing the small girl's head. "Aunty Saz doesn't like sultana's and Aunty Kris is still in Bulgaria. But it was a nice thought."

They bundled the kids up and watched from the garden gate as the two raced down the lane, eager to deliver their goods.

"Now?" Marcus asked, pulling his wife close once more. His chest was to her back, and he leaned his chin on her shoulder, stooping just a little to reach.

Ayla raised her eyebrows at him.

"So many hugs today, whats gotten into you?" she asked, a teasing smile creasing her face.

"Just want you close. And it's cold. Come on give me the edited version, its hours til the girls go to bed and I need to know now." he begged.

"I only told Mum, Dad was in bed. He's been ill, and she's been hiding it from us all so we don't worry."

"Nothing serious though?" Marcus interrupted.

"So she says but then why would she hide it? Which I suppose I can't really say anything about because I've been keeping a fairly big secret myself."

"For all the right reasons." he reminded.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway Mum was fine with it all. Shocked obviously, she had no idea. And she doesn't really blame either of us. But she's going to keep it to herself for now. Dad needs to get better first and she doesn't think we should tell my brother's and sister's until Jake knows. That way he isn't the last to know."

"Well that's good right?"

"It's just more secrets, isn't it?"

"Can't really be helped now Ay'. Besides, it's one less person's reaction to worry about, right?"

"I guess."

"But?"

"But, well my Dad..."

"Ayla your Dad is old enough to take care of himself. He'll see that we didn't tell him straight away because he needed to concentrate on getting better. And you know he won't treat Jake any different. He's still his grandson."

He spun her round to look in her eyes, holding her at arms length so she couldn't hide from him.

"Why do I get the impression that that little pep talk did no good whatsoever?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't go shutting me out again." he warned squeezing her shoulders.

"It's just like you said, my Dad's no spring chicken. What if it's serious?"

"Don't you think your mother would have told you if it was?"

"I guess."

"Ayla please don't add something else to your ever growing list of worries. I hate to tell you this but you're going grey from the stress."

She hit him then, but Marcus just grinned. He had successfully lightened the mood.

"I've got an idea."

"Yeah?"

"You give me something to worry about, lighten your load. It can be anything, I'll be the one who worries about it."

"My Dad?" Ayla offered.

"Deal. When I tell my Mum about you know what Ill call in and see your parents. Do a little investigation you know? I bet Ill find out there's nothing to worry about."

"See that just makes worry about what my mother will catch you doing."

"Sweet Merlin I married a born worrier." Marcus said shaking his head in mock frustration.

"Don't act like you never knew!"

"Never knew what?" asked two small voices.

"Little ears do hear everything don't they?" Marcus whispered.

"Never knew what?" Edie insisted.

"That you two were due a bath. Come on, in you get, it's getting icy out here." Marcus ordered.

"Actually love, the girl's are spotless. You on the other hand could definitely benefit from a good rub down."

"Only if you do my back." Marcus suggested, throwing his wife over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs. "Girls your mother and me are going to clean the bathroom, you watch some t.v."

"But Daddy the kitchen's dirty, not the bathroom." Rae told her father's retreating back.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen. 

Oliver mused that colds and flu came in stages nowadays. It started with a sniffle, soon his throat felt a bit scratchy, before long he would be coughing and sneezing with the best of them. When he was younger he felt able to carry on with Quidditch training despite the fact that his head pounded and his muscles ached. Lately it seemed all he could do to get out of bed. Of course with his new teaching responsibilities he felt that he had to pull himself from his bed. There was no else who could cover his classes for him. He had never missed a training session before, even though that often meant infecting his own team with his germs, he was not about to start now.

Which was why he found himself in the infirmary on Monday morning with a great many of his students. Madam Pomfrey was still going strong, still handing out Pepper Up potion to the students. She had a helper however, Oliver couldn't help but grimace inwardly as he was called over to Professor Tunstall's station. The two had not spoken since their last drunken encounter, Oliver had never felt comfortable being drunk; he felt too out of control. He made his weak way over to her, a wary smile on his face.

"Hey Spar- uh Professor Wood. If you'll just take a seat. Can I take your symptoms down?" she said, noting the students around them staring open-mouthed at her outwardly familiar greeting to a fellow teacher.

"Professor." he nodded curtly, he knew what was expected of the teachers and their interaction between one another. "Why do you need my symptoms?" he asked sitting down on one of the many sick beds

"Research." she said, shrugging, taking up his indifferent attitude to a fellow teacher. She held a clipboard expectantly.

"What are you researching?" he asked.

"Just looking for a common link between all these invalids. You know, bit of fun, make the day go a bit faster. You never know I might end up finding the culprit for this little epidemic." she said gesturing to students surrounding them. "Nothing so far, probably just fresher's flu."

"What's fresher's flu?" Oliver asked, slightly confused as to why anyone could find listing symptoms a fun experience.

"You know, new students, new germs. Put 'em together and everyone drops like flies. So your symptoms are?" she asked again, putting her pen to the parchment, ready to take down his notes. Oliver was amused to see she held a muggle pen instead of a quill.

"Oh right. Uh, stiff neck, aching muscles, sore throat, sneezing."

"A cough?" she asked, marking down what he had already listed.

"Not really. Just a tickle, well at the moment anyway, I guess."

"Yup fresher's flu strikes again." Karen smiled widely, and ticked a box on her clipboard. "Pepper Up should do the trick. Keep yourself warm and dry. Don't do anything too strenuous. No drinking obviously."

"Obviously." Oliver said, smiling in spite of himself.

Professor Tunstall opened a cupboard behind her and pulled out a small bottle of potion. She handed it to Oliver with a shrewd look on her face.

"Now I can trust you with this right? We're asking the kids to come back for top ups but you can look after yourself right, I'm not going to need to check you aren't overdosing on this stuff?"

"Is it that dangerous then?" Oliver couldn't help but grin widely as he imagined the side effects of the potion.

"Well not really no. But as a medical professional I have to ask."

"I didn't know you were a Healer?" Oliver asked as he took the bottle and got up from the sick bed.

"Well, I'm almost a Healer." Karen admitted.

"Almost?"

"Well, I did all the training and passed most of the exams but I kind of skipped out on the last couple to go travelling. You know, You-Know-Who was gone and I figured my training wasn't exactly a priority anymore so I figured I'd re-take them when I got back."

"But you ended up here." he finished for her.

"Psychic eh?"

"Just a good guesser."

Madam Pomfrey decided to clear her throat at that point. From the stern look on her face the two Professors' knew they had taken longer than the aging Healer deemed necessary.

"Well Professor Wood I think that's you all done. If you don't feel any better in a few days you should come back."

"Thank you Professor Tunstall."

The two smiled at Madam Pomfrey, and the Healer turned back to her patients.

"Oh and if I find out you're over medicating Sparky there'll be hell to pay eh?" Karen whispered conspiratorially.

Oliver nodded solemnly as he walked away, not exactly with a spring in his step, he still felt a bit too sick for that. Yet he found he wasn't dragging his body around either. He left the infirmary and headed for his private room to take his medicine. He could barely believe the number of students he passed. He was sure that during his time in Hogwarts there had never been this many sick students each year. He couldn't help but wonder what they would be like on the Quidditch pitch when they were so susceptible to illness. Could these children cope with bludgers' flying at them every which way? They seemed so fragile to look at. He had never realised how fragile children could be until now.

His classes so far had been extremely productive despite the recent spate of illness, all of his students could now fly adequately. Oliver was more than pleased to see how well Jake flew. He supposed that Marcus had taken the boy out, father-son bonding and all that. He found that he could not quite muster up the bitterness he had felt when Marcus was first announced as Jake's father.

The boy was polite, thoughtful, quick to pick up the basic skills of the game. In short everything he could ever hope for. In addition to that it was clear that the boy had never been mistreated. He was happy and healthy, proof of which being his absence from the line of sickly students, and to Oliver that was now all that mattered. True he had not raised his own son, but he could not complain about the outcome.

He still kept his eyes peeled for potential trouble makers. The older students could be a bit boisterous now and again, yet that all just seemed down to free spirits. These children had nothing real to fear, not like he had. Their parent's were no doubt more relaxed than his were, true the Statute of Secrecy still had to be upheld. But there were fewer things for the wizarding world to worry about now, it was evident on the carefree faces of his students. Of course the younger ones looked too delicate to be any trouble, as if one hard push would shatter them. Then again he supposed that Tom Riddle had once been a small child, but that line of thinking led him to headaches and sleepless nights. Voldemort as a fragile child was not an image his mind could conjure up easily.

Still he appeared to have little to worry about where his son was concerned. The boy had many friends, and no real enemies. True there were boys that he didn't really get along with, that seemed to be down to a difference of opinion more than anything. Some were impressed by who his father was, some even seemed jealous; both concepts were hard at first for Oliver to understand. He vowed to keep a watchful eye on his son all the same, now that he had the chance. While he could not be a father to the boy here, he could be the next best thing, to Oliver that made all the difference.

* * *

**Can I just say I miss fresher's flu, it was so much easier to cope with than proper flu. Three guesses as to the state of my health at the moment :) Anyway in my off time I've written three other chapters, which could mean that you'll get a chapter next week. And the week after that, maybe even the week after that. Rejoice, sing songs, plant trees.**


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen. 

On her last visit home Ayla had made her mother promise to keep her updated on her father's health. While she had agreed that Marcus would be the one to worry about her father she could not help herself where her family was concerned. In no time at all, though to Ayla it seemed like weeks, her mother sent an owl to say that her father was feeling fit as a fiddle once more. As such the Flints' went to visit as soon as Marcus's schedule would allow. Ayla had begun to feel as though she had neglected her family since the start of Jake's first term at Hogwarts, and she planned to rectify this matter.

"We do understand you know." her mother told her, as she Marcus and her parents sat in the garden and watched the twins playing. "You're all grown up now, you and your brothers' and sisters'. We know you all have lives of your own to be getting on with. As long as we see you all every now and again we're quite happy for you to just get on with it."

"And you can always talk to us, any time day or night." her father chipped in. "There's never any need to worry about our reaction. We're your parents we'll support you whatever."

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you're all clued in then Gregor?" he asked.

"Yes. Your mother was faffing about for days on end. Trying to pretend like there was nothing wrong. But you see I know when your mum knows something I don't. Especially when she doesn't want to worry me with it."

"And?" Ayla asked.

"And I think, under the circumstances you did the right thing. Ayla you did what you thought was best for Jake. How can we disagree with that? But I do think it's time that the truth came out. The whole truth."

"And what does that mean?" Beverly couldn't help but snap. "I told you everything I know."

"Yes dear I know that. But you see our daughter is a lot like you. And I know when she tells me the whole story. And when she doesn't."

"It's not really my place to say Dad."

"So Oliver just used you for a quickie and that was all? I can't believe that, he's never seemed like the type to me."

"Well no. It might have been something more than that." Ayla admitted, looking anywhere but her father's face.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to drop someone in it. I know you Ayla. I know when you know that someone has done something wrong and you think you shouldn't say."

"It was Kate." Marcus said, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Our Kate?" Bev asked.

Ayla nodded.

"Well what about her?" her mother pressed.

"She kind of slipped Oliver a love potion. For a very long time." Ayla kept her voice low, hoping her parents would hear something other than what she was saying.

"Oh that wretched girl! She's always been jealous of you dear, anything you had she wanted. Not that we aren't thrilled that we have you as a son in law Marcus but..."

"But it would all be less complicated if Oliver was sitting here not me?" Marcus offered, smiling.

"Well it is a mess." Bev admitted, sighing.

"And the solution is to get Wood on side and tell Jake the truth." Marcus said simply.

Ayla's head snapped up to stare at her husband. He grinned and rubbed her neck, sure that she would have a crick there from moving so fast.

"Look I don't like any more than you do. But it's what's best for Jake now. That's all we've ever wanted for him. It's time to just get it over with. I say we write to Wood, ask him to meet us, or maybe just you. And sort it out."

"You did marry a smart one dear." said Ayla's mother smiling.

"Mm lucky me." Ayla muttered. "What about everyone else?"

"Well who really needs to know? Your brothers' and sisters' are about the only ones who need to know. And even when they know it will make little difference to them." Bev soothed.

"We just keep it in the immediate family. I don't see that anyone else needs to know. Though I do think we should do something about Kate." her father added, a look of distaste seeping through his face.

"I think that's more up to Oliver than anyone else." Ayla suggested. At her parents' incredulous looks she continued. "Look he was the one who was hurt the most by it. My life's been a walk in the park compared to his."

"Thanks sweets." Marcus said grinning.

"That's right darling you take all the credit." Ayla said, mock punching him at the same time. "All I'm saying is it was his life that was affected the most. And he's still married to her right? It's not our decision."

"Well it's hardly a marriage in my opinion. They barely say two words to one another when they're together, even with family about." Ayla's mother said, sniffing.

"Either way, Ayla's right it's not our place." Gregor agreed. "Well I think it's time you two went home and got started on that letter don't you?"

"The girls' should stay."

"Mum there's no need-" Ayla started.

"There's every need. You two could no doubt do with some time to yourselves. And we know as well as you do that you can't get anything done with two young girls under your feet. Besides we haven't spent that much time with them lately and it's the least we can do. So don't argue with your mother!"

"Thanks Bev, if you and Gregor are sure?" Marcus asked.

"As sure as eggs is eggs." Gregor said smiling.

"Dad, are you sure. I mean you still look a bit peaky." Ayla argued.

"Nonsense there's life in the old dog yet." he insisted.

"Okay, now I insist you two go before your father reels off anymore of his little sayings. I swear he picks a new one up every time he goes down that muggle pub. Come on, off you go."

"Girls come and say good by to your parents, you're staying with Grandma and me tonight."

Ayla couldn't help but laugh at the girls' yells of delight. The twins ran to their parents', hugged them briefly before running back to their game among the trees on the edge of their grandparents property.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" they shrieked.

"Well that's us told." Marcus said, getting to his feet.

"When you're trying to get them to bed don't think you can bribe them with magic. Marcus has tried that one many times, it never works." Ayla said, following her husband.

"I think your parents' know how to look after their own grandchildren love." Marcus said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry dear. Gregor was the same with Ayla and Tansy." Bev said, reassuring her son in law with a pat on the back. "Let us know when you want them back ok?"

"Oh we will." Marcus said grinning. He waved at his daughters before entering the kitchen to floo home, which was Ayla's preferred mode on transport when she wasn't pregnant.

"Bye girls. Be good for Nana and Pops." Ayla called. She heard a distant "we will" and followed Marcus home. "Bye mum, dad. Thanks."

"No need to thank us Ayla, we are you parents." her mother reminded her.


End file.
